Draconian: Ravenclaw's Secret Chamber
by bookie10florina9889
Summary: Theirs a prophecy of a girl born with luck, who'll change a future, stop a war, and save lives of those who were meant to die. A girl with the power to command dragons, a girl with the aid of Death himself. But we all know that those favored by Death have the saddest endings. Humor/Adventure/Tragedy and maybe even a touch of romance. And maybe some Elves, Dwarfs, & Pixy Centaurs?
1. Chapter 1

**So yes this is very different, give it a chance, and please give me tips on bettering this story. Also and critics are welcome.**

Draconian:

Ravenclaws Chamber of Secrets

Chapter One

A Witch?

The morning sun cast a dim light into my pale violet room. I rolled so the sun wouldn't bother me later as it rose with the rays that always said to wake up. It was a Sunday and no one was getting me out off this soft bed. I heard the soft batting of powerful wings before the click of the front door mail slot, that couldn't be right. The batting wings despaired, I groaned but curiosity overrode my need to sleep longer, I rolled out of my smokey black covered bed. I held no mood for being awake at this moment in time. The hard wood floor felt like iced daggers against my feet. Never the less I continued still with nothing detouring my sleepy daze. The pale blue walls melted into the dawns light. As if I was walking among-st the misty clouds. My chilled feet brushed against the soft carpeted stairs. My decent was ever swifter as my sleep hazed eyes fell onto an envelope.

It was odd and lumpy and the paper looked like the paper my aunt would have used had she been alive. Or that's what my mother would say I never did meet Lily Potter or her husband James. Lily and James had been killed in their home I was told. My father had grieved and did his best for their child's safety, but he was unable to raise the boy. I might have had reservations about having a brother around. But I knew my cozen wasn't in as good a home as I was. I thank the sun, the moon, and the twinkling stars that I have parents that love me and are just fine and healthy. I picked the crinkled envelope up and inspected it., he paper was a faded yellow.

S. Evens

777 Malhowl Street, 5th house left lain. 2nd floor smallest bedroom on the left.

"Sadie." The call of my father causing me to jump as my fingers had been brushing against the wax stamp of four animals.

"Dad it's Sunday isn't it?" I wondered confusedly his green eyes fell on the envelope in my hands with some happiness and worry.

"Don't open it yet." He said forlornly I could see the sadness in his eyes as if something was replaying in his mind.

"What's the mater with it?" I wondered confusedly until the quiet tip tapping of my mothers feet.

"No!" She shrieked dropping the vase I had carved from red wood into the elegantly long thin vase.

It chipped and I felt upset as the prize awarding vase laid in a pool of emptied water with broken blue and red flower petals. Neither where explaining what the letter was they where just avoiding the question or maybe they had forgotten I was in the room. What was wrong with the letter? Did it have a bomb or something deadly inside?

"Calm down honey." My father said kissing his wife's forehead. "We need to support her."

"For what?" I hated when they talked about me or anything to do with me vaguely.

"Can't we burn it?"

"I don't want to get in trouble but, would you strop talking about me and answer my freaking question!?" I was getting very upset when they continued to ignore me.

I backed away before racing up the stairs letter clutched in my hand. They hadn't noticed but I locked my door just in case. I was going to read it with out interruption, burn it? Had they forgotten it was my letter?

"Sadie? Sadie!?" I heard them panic as I carefully opened the letter I heard them at my door until everything seamed to freeze in place.

"Honey we're sorry open the door." I sat back heavily onto my desk chair.

They had acted so frightened over such an obviously and stupid thing? Magic might exist but I wasn't a witch. Sure odd things happened around me from time to time. But witches where evil and mean right?

"Sadie are you alright?" Tim wondered seaming to sense my confusion.

"Why are you both making such a big deal over this stupid prank? Me a witch? Honestly." I tossed it in the trash I wasn't a mean old hag.

Opening the door I looked up at them blankly before scoffing and heading back down the much brighter hall.

"It's not fake." He told me causing me to stop and turn towards him with so much confusion.

"Tim!"

"Ellia we aren't going to be the Dursley's!" Tim spat Dursley's out as if the very idea of their existence repulsed him.

I shuttered at the name the only one who was decent over their was Harry Potter. Around the time I was 6 we visited those people and Punta really did seam like the witch type. Dudley and I didn't get along at all, he was a snobby pig with a rat for a friend. Harry was sweet the one time we met and we got along well enough. I could never forget how much fun we had messing with Dudley. I had written to him and he had written back plenty off times.

"But Tim." Ellia was so distraught. "Their dangerous even if Voldemort is dead."

"I know but Lily loved Hogwarts, I wont deprive my daughter the one year I was their I kept wishing I could actually learn magic."

"Your doing it again." I drawled as he stirred me back into my room.

"Listen remember the time the boy across the street grew a rat tail?" Father asked setting me on the desk chair as he took out the letter from the trash bin shaking off the wooden shavings.

"Obviously he was meant to be a rat." I supplied magic I was sure off existing. It was just the classification of witch and wizard.

"No.." He chuckled at my answer. "How about that time you got stuck in that hole?"

"Gravity took pity." I said dryly his green eyes twinkled slightly.

"Just like her father." Ellia shot at her husband.

"You know my sister was hard to convince to." He sighed amusedly I frowned the pale purple wall paper seamed so much dimmer then it had a moment ago, perhaps a cloud was blocking the sun.

"It says to wait for someone to come, if they can do something maybe I will believe it."

"Honey you close the curtains with out moving from your bed."

"PK-ST obviously."

"You believe in ghosts and yet magic in impossible."

"We all have souls, some get trapped, some people can use more then half their brain, it's a given."

I heard a swift pop that startled me of the suddenness, then someone opened the creaky porch gate.

"Fast as ever." Tim sighed as a door bell rang alerting us as too who ever it was now at the door awaiting it's opening.

"Honey get dressed." My mother told me and I threw on a shirt and a pair of shorts.

I resolved to leave my shoes off they would only track dirt and grime across the clean floors. The toxic green hiking boots had seen better days. The once white leather toes had been warn down to show the steel that was rusted and covered with dirt. The bottoms where so cracked with dried mud that it was two inches higher then it had been the day I got them.

"Snape?" I heard the surprise in my fathers voice.

"Evens." A new silky voice drawled as I made my way down the steps a second time that morning.

"This is my wife Ellia." Tim hadn't seen me as I suck past into the kitchen anticipating where my parents would sit. "It's been 13 years since we've talked Lily never did say as to why you two broke apart. I was rutting for you the entire time until she married Potter."

"I'm not here for chatting where is your daughter?" Snape to the point and he wasn't saving the good image of a wizard in my mind.

"Come sit I'm sure she'll be down." Ellia said nervously. "Tea, coffee?"

"No." He drawled.

"Is it safe? I mean I know he's gone but.." Ellia's hands fiddled with the letter nervously.

"As safe as it is for any other student." Snape answered with more softness in his tone that my parents hadn't caught. Even so I didn't skip how he went around the question.

"Fair warning she's hard headed like my sister." Tim warned as I approached from behind. My tan feet brushing against the soft inky black rug.

"Exactly who are you talking about?" I questioned leaning between my parents from behind the couch amusedly when they jumped.

"Sadie." My mother warned I rolled my eyes.

"How much are Andy Cartons parents paying you?" I questioned Snape stared at me startled by something. I glanced behind me then raised an eyebrow annoyedly as my fingers traced against the golden laced couch.

"Excuse me?" He questioned sharply I didn't flinch merely staring into the empty tunnels he called eyes.

For what seamed like a long moment I finally noticed a tiny flicker of blue that was tightly hidden. His oily black hair had three gray hairs among-st the thick sea of black. So he was human and he had more then likely been a spy given how tightly his emotions where rapped away.

"I asked if someone was paying you to act like a grumpy old wizard." I caught the momentary fury in the blue specks and the fact I wasn't turned into some small animal was all I needed.

"Sadie!" Ellia hissed at how rude I was being.

"I am not being paid to act." He said silkily smooth.

"This must be so boring a question but I'll ask anyway, what the freak is Hogwarts?" Tim looked away from the occupants obviously having a hard time keeping a strait face.

"She got that from you darling." Tim chimed causing the adult woman to flush.

"Hogwarts is a school for the young witches and wizards to learn their magic, you are a muggleborn." He said simply.

"Muggle non magical human." Ellia explained. "Your dad and I don't have any magic."

"By the way this is your secondary godfather." Tim pipped up causing Snape too stare at my father with the same question in his eyes that I had in mine.

"The hell?" I questioned confusedly.

"This is the guy to trust if your not the Dark Lord." Tim stated calmly.

"Wait secondary?"

"Sirius Black, your mom gave me a choice if I was going to have a wizard as your godfather see Ellia didn't want either of them but other wise she'd have given both positions to your uncals on her side."

"Picky couple aren't you?" I mocked halfheartedly noticing the announce in Snape's eyes that he was secondary.

"Sirius Black is a murder and betrayed Lily and James." Snape said angrily that the name had been spoken.

"Peter was literately a rat and rats would chew off their tails if they had too." Tim stubbornly. "Sirius black was a shaggy black dog, I know you hated them but don't kid your self. The only way Sirius would betray James or Lily is only possible if he was under one of the unforgivable's, and we both know that spell never works on him!"

"Tim honey calm down. Sadie please understand that magic can be dangerous." Ellia sighed upset at this revelation.

"Of course if you had a spell that cast light for the per-pus of seeing, that spell could then be used to blind someone." I stated as if that should have been obvious which it should be to anyone with half a brain.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter lol enjoy.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **A Wand**

But of course my mother, father, and Snape my soon to be teacher explained to me the fascinating and yet odd world of magic. The events my parents had been fearful off. About the school and the four houses. This all took about an hour to explain. About Sirius Black and the group James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had been a part off. About the supplies and the shops, and the wizarding bank. They explained all off this until the sun shown upon the pale blue paint. The sun felt nice on my back and I longed to be deep inside the forest to explore the places I had yet to explore.

"It's such a nice day." I mummered glancing out side towards the large trees in the distance, my father smiled amusedly at my longing face.

"Go get ready." Tim chuckled I sighed.

"He has a portkey." Ellia simply as I tore my gaze from the trees.

"Are their any woods by the school?"

"Their forbidden, hence their name the Forbidden Forrest." Tim dryly I glanced up at him then the woods.

"Now that's just mean." I grumbled heading towards the stairs.

I hurried to put on some jeans and my good pair of brand new boots. They hadn't had toxic green so I had to go with the red warning ones. Toxic green is the better color but it was either red warning labels or puke yellow.

Digan Alley was our destination but we lived a long way from London. I cast one last longing expression towards the forest before rushing down with my backpack slung over my jean vest.

"Didn't they have toxic green?" Tim wondered curiously.

"Discontinued it's bad for children to like toxic green as a color. Apparently when I grow up I'm going to assist in the zombie apocalypse happening." I returned dryly. "Maybe the place we get my robe can change the color."

"Or you can study hard and figure out how to do it yourself." Tim amusedly.

"Let us go." Snape interrupted.

"You three go ahead." Ellia said I paused.

"I'm not making any promises not to stay out of trouble but don't worry I'll get so good at casting spells all I'll have to do is twitch my pinky finger." I grinned and took hold of the walking stick Snape pulled out of his robe. The fine oak wood I had to appreciate.

The swirling was much like a out of control swing ride at the amusement parks. It was both fun, fast, and scary at once I couldn't stop grinning even after I had to let go.

"That never gets old." Tim stated I gave a thumbs up everything was still distorted.

"Reminds me of the time the swing ride at the amusement park went wacky." I stated Tim sighed warily.

"I have no doubt you'd pick the same ride again if time went backwards." He sighed. "People scream, she laughs, people laugh, that's tricky."

"Hey Punta and Vernon switched voices I had a right to be laughing." I retorted poking his side.

"I still don't know if that was Harry or you."

"Dose it help I was mentally questioning how they would sound before hand?" I wondered he shook his head as they passed the hustle and bustle into an odd little pub.

Witches and Wizards of all sorts, one was rather shady. A man who seamed to be watching Snape like a hawk, he had a tan turban over his scalp.

"Tom long time." Tim greeted the bar keep a tall balded man who was missing a tooth.

"Tim? Lily's older brother right?" Tom greeted smiling. "How long has it been?"

"14 years I ended up never having the time to visit I'm afraid."

"It's good to see you." Tom stated.

"My daughter Sadie." I waved charmingly as my father ruffled my hair.

"Hello." Tom said kindly I grinned.

"Hi."

"She's going to Hogwarts." Tom stared at me for a moment.

"That's impossible, for another Evens besides Lily's son to have magic this soon and I know you where the eldest." Tom stated confusing my father and me greatly.

"She has magic." Snape curtly alerting the bald man to his presence.

"Maybe it had something to do with the time she was born.." Tim mused glancing at me amusedly.

"Because of the falling star shower?" I wondered out loud he ruffled my hair.

"Let's go get things settled same as always right?" Tim wondered Tom chuckled patting his shoulder.

"You always did have the darndest luck." Tom sighed. "I remember when you kept getting stuck in the strangest places, didn't you some how get locked in the pub basement?"

"Yah I'll never forget that one." Tim sighed before we made our way into the ally.

"Lily wouldn't stop laughing at your expense every time it was brought up." Snape mused Tim rolled his eyes.

"If I remember correctly you use to actually have a laugh." Tim retorted.

"He did?" I questioned making my father smirk and Snape curl his lip whether it was up or down I couldn't tell.

"Three up, four across." Snape said tapping his wand on the bricks.

"Wow busy." I mummered crowds annoyed me greatly.

"Your mother." Tim muttered.

"Stop comparing me to people, I'm my own little person." I grumbled the marketing area was bright and bustling with energy odd things where being sold, and the candies moved, some snapped and tried to prick their handlers.

The owls hooted wide awake in the day time hawks where also in cages. I let the two adults talk as I slowed careful not to loose them. I noticed their were brooms that kids tried out. I grinned I was so getting one even if I had to part time.

"Sadie." I realized I could see them but I was to short for them to see me.

"I can see you." I stated hurrying up my pace.

"You had me worried." Tim stated.

"My bad lagged to much. Do wizard shops take in young employees?" I wondered looking up at Snape.

"Why did you see something?"

"I want a broom but I wanna save for it." I stated Tim rolled his eyes.

"You'd kill your self." Tim dryly I pouted.

"I wont jump off, well unless I figure out how to make it come back." I stated thoughtfully.

"What happened to your skateboard?"

"The wheels wore down so much they cracked and the board broke you and mom haven't taken me to the store to get a new one." Tim chuckled nervously.

"Oh yah..." He mummered nervously.

"Slytherin would never have had a chance if your father had gone to Hogwarts as a Gryffindor." Snape silkily. "Gryffindor would have won every game."

"You don't need magic to ride a broom." He stated. "I was thinking about joining a sports team but I decided against it."

"Your father could have been a magical history teacher at Hogwarts if he had taken up Dumbledore's offer." Snape added Tim shrugged.

"I just liked reading the books, and brewing." He supplied modestly.

"Why didn't you?" I questioned staring at him.

"Well I met your mom and I didn't want any of my children to end up like Punta. That's another mater why didn't Dumbledore leave the boy with me? Lily said in her will never to let him near the Dursley's."

"Dumbledore has his reasons." Snape stated.

"You know they wont allow Harry a chance to read the letters." Tim stated. "I've tried everything I can think off besides illegally snatching him, I can't imagine what they did to the boy." Tim forlornly.

They continued their back and forth until we approached white marble stairs that had so much dust and grime, I was surprised they hadn't turned black. I noticed no one was casting any spells to quicken the assent or descent though.

"I guess it's good not to realy on magic for everything." I mused to myself thoughtfully.

"Hey isn't that Malfoy?" Tim wondered Snape curled his lip.

"I am his sons godfather." Snape informed.

"Oh yah? Is he still a git?"

"He cares for his family." Snape simply avoiding the answer I looked towards the blonds.

"Should I act halfblood?" I wondered Tim looked back towards me.

"Only if you want."

"Lily was a witch and James was a wizard doesn't that make Harry pureblood?"

"No James was a pureblood because he's from a long line of purebloods."

"So what if two muggleborns had a kid?"

"Pureblood."

"That's actually not confusing and yet it is." I said noticing the blonds started walking over.

"Malfoy." Tim greeted the tall man held a sort of disdain on his face.

"Evens." He greeted calmly.

"Hello Melly." Tim chimed towards the blond woman with black highlights.

"How have you been?" 'Melly' questioned.

"Good you?"

"Fine ever since his down fall." She replied.

"That's good this your son?" Tim asked smiling down at the young blond.

"Draco this is Tim Evens, an old friend of mine." Melly introduced pleasantly.

"Although me and your dad got in a few fist fights. Don't tell anyone I said this but this guy has a mean back swing." Tim indicated towards Mr. Malfoy cheekily.

"Punch." Melly informed her son amusedly.

"And who's that?" Melly wondered spotting me I smiled.

"This is my daughter Sadie." Tim introduced me I shot them a smile then looked at Draco with a grin.

"No hard feelings parents always do wacky stuff, somewhere way back they used to be our age." I smirked when his lips twitched upwards.

"Showing her around?" Melly wondered glancing at me with something behind her hazel brown eyes.

"No she's going to Hogwarts." Tim proudly Mr. Malfoy stared at me as if he was astounded and yet had to keep a calm out look.

Melly also seemed confused but then she glanced at my father and gave a small hardly noticeable shrug.

"But you didn't have any how?" Melly wondered I snorted and covered my mouth.

"Uh my bad." I muttered looking at the steps with a smirk plastered on my lips. Mr. Malfoy and Snape I noticed knew exactly what I was smirking about and could not hold back their own smirks.

"Mothers humor." Tim grumbled as Melly covered her amusedly upturned lips.

"Hey no comparing you over used ten months worth already."

"Who'd you marry?" Melly diverting the conversation from the topic.

"A nice woman by the name of Ellia."

"You mean that Ellia?" Melly wondered blinking slightly.

"Hey first crushes last a long time, although second crushes do as well." Tim defended still none of the others including me knew what they did.

"Perhaps we can enjoy some tea another time." Melly stated obviously they had things to do.

"I'll be sure to hide the firewhiskey." Mr. Malfoy mused dryly something seamed to be replaying behind his mind.

"That was a time..." Melly giggled. "The one time we got along with James and his friends."

"Dad is a weird drunk isn't he?" I questioned he poked my arm.

"Hey I wasn't even drunk."

"Right.." I grinned. "Obviously somebody saved your back side."

"Somebody's." Melly chuckled thoughtfully. "Gave us a scare, remind me to tell you about the time he accidentally got on the train third year."

"Dad went to Hogwarts?"

"You have no idea how hard it was to cover for him in classes." Melly sighed forlornly.

"Dumbledore knew the entire time." Snape put in I tilted my head.

"Definitely have to set up a meeting date, I have to hear these stories." I stated Tim glanced at me.

"I don't know about a few.." Obviously my father knew what happened when I get information.

"I will find out one why or another." I warned smirking he also knew I always find out.

"Your going to be a slytherin no doubt. Sneaky, sly, and you already have a rather outrageous goal."

"Other then figuring out how to smuggle a broom past security?" I wondered Tim shrugged.

"Shrink it, pocket it, take it in theirs no search unless its changed."

"No nothing's changed." Snape mused. "Yet."

"If I'ma Griffy search me if I be snake leave me."

"Then again Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."

"Your dad is in fact a Hufflepuff, we checked." Melly informed shooting him a smirk.

"I think I'ma be a snake wanna wager?" I wondered.

"Ten gallons says she's a lion." Draco coyly.

"Never bet against an Evens." Melly sighed.

"Why?" Draco wondered.

"Because somehow they always win and no they don't cheat." Melly sighed. "Remind me to tell you about Vagus some time."

"Isn't he band from Vagus?"

"Yep." Tim replied as the sun rose over head.

"We really must be going, next week my place?" Tim wondered.

"Of course, we have to go buy the books." Tim rolled his eyes.

"She's not as much of a reader as I was, more interested in climbing giant walluping willows." Tim shot me a glance.

"Hey those things are awesome." I defended. "I just figured the soil was weird." I added shrugging.

"Now that I'm thinking about it."

"Let's go I wanna check out the brooms as soon as possible." I stated. "See yah later." I said starting up the stairs.

"You went into that part of the forest again." He muttered I grinned cheekily.

"Prove it."

"Scratch on your hand."

"Thorn bush." I replied coyly. "And I'ma sticking to it."

"See yah."

"Five more good byes and we might actually do it." I mused.

"Cheeky squirt."

"But you love me anyway." I stated amusedly.

After a few more pleasantries before we actually did walk into the giant bank. I noticed the warning over the doors and grinned until someone bumped into me.

"Pardon me you alright?" The fellow redhead questioned I had fallen on the floor on my back side.

"Yah.." I mused taking in his blue eyes as I stood brushing away any dirt that might have clung. "Later." I waved good bye.

"Tim Evens." I looked up at the female goblin as I had caught up with the two tall adults.

"Tallen take them to the Evens vault, 339." She ordered a rather odd goblin who was so much more different from the others.

"Right away Ma'am." He was polite in showing us onto the platform.

"I'm Sadie." I greeted smiling.

"Tallen, muggleborn aren't you?" He wondered.

"Yup." I answered rather calmly as we went down a rather steep drop, my hair flapping in the wind.

"You've never seen a dragon then?" He mused grinning wickedly.

"Actually I've seen a good few." I replied. "Past the walluping willows theirs a feild of them, their rather good natured unless you mess with the eggs." I stated shrugging.

"You never said anything about dragons." Tim thinly his face getting upset.

"Their not bothering anyone why would I? You and mom are so over protective, I was worried about you calling the national guard or something." I stated shrugging. "It would have been a different story if they where just mean. I promised Zarlia not to let humans well muggles know about them."

"Zarlia?" Tim questioned.

"Zarlia's the northern ridderback she's Runes wife in dragon terms he's a white horntail they lead the mixed up group of dragons." I explained smiling even though he paled.

"How'd you know this?" Tallen asked I shifted.

"That's a-" I stopped staring at a group of dragons all of them had scars and such. "That's just cruel." I mummered as a goblin was supposedly training them to react to noise so he would stay back.

"Apologize this is the only branch to your vault." Tallen said I couldn't get that out off my head.

"Dragons aren't stupid mindless beast, their intelligent and loyal." I muttered it was really upsetting to know the magical world could be just as cruel to animals as muggles. "That's disappointing magicals and muggles the only difference is magic." I mused and the vault opening was hardly interesting enough to diminish my thoughts on the dragons.

"Perhaps it can be changed." Tallen mused I glanced at him.

"The way their being treated is demeaning and insulting to the dragons." I stated leaning against the cart. "You'd have to be crazy and..." I remembered the warning and smirked. "Could we pass just a tad slower?"

"Off course." He had such a wicked grin on his lips. Once we neared the opening the cart went slower I cupped my hands over my mouth.

"Bite the chan joints and climb up through the sky light, head towards Dragons Nest threw the Immortals Passage! Tell Runes that Sadie Evens sent you!" I didn't realize how the occupants of the cart clasped their ears in a wince, because I was focused on the dragons did as told and started climbing out.

"A dragonspeaker?" Tallen muttered I tilted my head.

"I was just shouting it wasn't that loud was it?" I wondered my father clasped a hand on my shoulder his skin whitening, his hand was shaking I couldn't tell if he was mad because I kept it a secret or something else.

"You where roaring deafeningly." He said dryly we had passed so quickly.

"Huh so thats why Runes was so confused about me." I mused as we paused their was a gaping hole with a bunch of dragons escaping out of it.

"We never speak off this again." Tallen mummered pale as a sheet.

"Agreed..." I muttered the two adults nodded stiffly.

We made our way outside carefully and turned to watch as the dragons disappeared once they where a few hundred feet over the bank.

"Meh." Tim muttered and looked at me. "Your grounded." Tim stated I glanced up at him.

"I so busted this bank." I muttered unable the help my amusement.

"Wide open." Tim dryly as we entered the robe shop.

"Oh dear I um..." The plump witch hustled from her window to greet us.

"Hogwarts." Tim stated she glanced behind us towards the dragons.

"What a day." She said. "Come on dear I'll have you fitted."

"Could you make the sleeves a better fit? And raise the summer robes for easier movement?" I wondered she beamed slightly.

"Your the first to ask for that." She stated smiling. "I've always thought that would be a better Hogwarts robe. Would you like the waist to fit tighter?"

"Yes please but not so tight I can't move or breath. Loose but not overly so."

"Aye." She agreed smiling brightly.

After paying for the robes and clothing items we headed into the book store. I snagged a few extra books behind Daddy's back. I had them shrunken and hid them in my vest pocket. I then picked out a few books that would be suitable to read in the open.

"Do you have anything on dragon speakers?" I wondered as a stock boy came by.

"That's a back order tell Hether at the desk and she'll bring it out. We have lots of books in back that no one takes intrest in anymore. It's good to have them just incase though." He answered I glanced up at my father who also had a thoughtful look.

"Excuse me..." Tim went over to negotiate Snape had decided to get a drink or two until they where finished.

"I'll go get your other supplies why don't you go get your wand and we'll meet up at the pet store." He stated I tilted my head.

"Can you get extra potion ingredients? Oh and a mail order." I asked he smiled ruffling my hair before heading towards the supply shops.

I darted towards the broom shop and was greeted by a tall albino man. He was looking at a particular broom. He was an employee I guessed, as I looked at the price tags and they where actually the same prices as bikes. I grinned I so had enough but I had to figure out which one.

"Excuse me whats the difference?" I asked the sales man curiously.

"As you can see theirs all sorts of brooms." I nodded as he explained the game that was played on them and such.

"The fire bolt is fast but it's hard to turn." He explained simply. "But no one wants decent brooms any more."

"By decent you mean what?" I asked he pointed to a bunch of dusty old brooms.

"It used to be a broom was like a wand, they chose their wizard or witch. And those brooms are better made then these newer heartless traps." He stated and I approached the brooms they costed a lot less and even my untrained eye could tell they were well made. "Hogwarts brooms are the worst though."

I brushed my hand against a sleek purple and black handle. It bolted up and around the room startaling me and everyone who had been looking threw the window.

"That my girl is a Shadow Sweep, and it seams to like you."

"I'll take it, Mr..." I stated then glanced at it. "Would it be ok to shrink it?"

"Of course, and the names Randy." He stated smiling I grinned back.

"Sadie, oh and a bronze snitch." I paid him. "By the way how young can a part timer be?"

"12." He stated amusedly.

"Aww man." I whined and waved good bye. "Gotta get my wand!" I chanted dashing into the shop I paused it was so dusty no it was spotless but their was such a thin lair of magical residue that it gave you the impression it was dusty.

"Welcome to Ollivander's." A voice with a hint of forbidding behind me.

"Your Ollivander then?" I wondered turning to face a moon eyed man who was a deathly pale.

"Yes and you are Sadie Evens." I stared into his round orbs and their was something there as if he was reading my soul.

"Yep... Are you alright you don't look so healthy." I was concerned about that and he gave me a smile.

"You are a kind girl." He muttered. "You look so much like your aunt, tell me how is your father?" He asked I glanced out the window.

"He's fine." I answered confusedly his smile widened.

"I think we can try this one first." He walked over to the window and picked up a pure white wand.

"It's gorgeous." I mummered he smiled only serving to make him creapier.

"This is the true elder wand." He stated. "I fashioned it my self and I was the one who stole it back from the thief and replaced it with a fake." He said I blinked so confused as he chuckled at my expression.

"Huh?"

"You will find out in due time, what, who, and as to why." He handed me the wand and it felt electrifying but in a good way, kinda like an energy rush.

"Ok on another mater I was trying out loads of wands if anyone asks." I said he smirked humorisly.

"Understood, Sadie Evens grate things will show themselves to you. But you will decide whether to use this wand to protect or other wise." He stated I could have sworn the lights dimmed and he had a transparent black coat flowing behind him.

"Ok... Bye Mr. Ollivander!" I was about to leave when he placed a boney hand on my shoulder.

"Come back in two years for your staff." I remembered something and took out the pouch he held his palm in a stop. "No need."

"Ok... Wait don't I need a holster?" I wondered he smiled and handed her the holster.

"Two silvers." He stated I handed it to him. "Take this for light reading." I also gained two knew books.

I was very confused was it like that for everyone? I looked at the covers and noticed the black one change into a fairy tale. I shrugged and put them in my bag.

"Death's champion." I turned in a full circle and no one noticed me that creeped me out so I hurried towards the animal shop.

 **So please let me know your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here you go chapter three, please review it makes me happy when people give a moment to leave a comment.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Runes the Dragon**

I tickled the feathery chest of a rather docktile hawk. I had noticed that the shopkeeper was still staring at the gaping hole in the giant bank. I glanced towards the back and noticed something. I snuck in and found a shelf with two animals both labeled as dangerous. They were amazing in my eyes but their cages dampened their beauty, I blinked at the rather large red hawk who stared at me, I carefully touched the blue feather on his head he recoiled slightly.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." I said he still stared at me debating whether to attack me or to ignore me. "Your amazing." I mused he puffed his chest proudly. "You just don't like crowds huh? I understand." He nudged my hand with his beak.

"What's going on!?" The shop keep questioned glaring at me, both me and the bird froze and glanced at each other nervously. Obviously the bird was smart and intelligent, I love intelligent animals.

"How much?" I asked he turned red and looked at the bird who glared at him before nudging my hand to continue stroking his head.

"That bird is dangerous." The man stated I noticed dad and gulped slightly.

"He just doesn't like crowds that's all." I retorted the bird made a odd noise and bobbed his head with a pleading look.

"20 gallons as long as he behaves." The man said Tim noticed us and his eye was twitching.

"Alrighty." I muttered and took out 20 gallons then paused. "He eats rats right?"

"He doesn't need to eat, he's a magical creature he lives by the air." The man explained. "He's a phenox."

"Cool!" I said then glanced at the wolf who seemed to be pouting. "What about him?"

"He's free."

"Why?"

"He's a shadow wolf."

"And he lives off the night?"

"Yes."

"Why is he dangerous?"

"He also doesn't like crowds."

"What are their names?"

"They haven't any." I noticed my father calming down maybe he realized if I could make friend with a group of dragons I knew what I was doing around animals?

"I don't think Feathers and Wolfy are good enough." I joked as the wolf nudged my hand.

I handed the man his money and realized I had paid ten gallons for both either way and smirked slightly. I approached my dad and shifted.

"You always said you'd get me a dog.." I muttered he sighed shaking his head.

"I thought you didn't believe in magic." He said.

"I never said that, I was questioning if witch was the right term, you know all the stories and such their mostly a bunch of meanies." I stated and then looked towards the shop owner. "Can you shrink them? No offence but you two are big and it'll be hard going threw the crowd." Both turned their heads up then seemed to shrug.

"Your still grounded, no Tv or internet for a month." I hung my head in a sad act, I didn't like those much anyway but he didn't need to know that. I was so sneaky and evil sometimes it scared me.

"Alright..." I mummered and pocketed my newly travel sized friends.

We grabbed some quick ice cream dad had gotten himself a brain freeze even though I didn't. I never did it could be freezing cold outside and I could still eat ice cream really fast with out getting a brain freeze. Snape was sitting at a table in the corner and I smiled brightly at him. As the two adults spoke in a hushed whisper. Going home I realized my mother had lunch ready.

"Snape would you join us?" Ellia wondered I realized I hadn't eaten anything besides ice cream.

"I would." The man said he had lightened up since our meeting Tom.

"Not a word of the events." Tim reminded once she was out of earshot.

"Noted... How do I explain Moonshine and Fraz?"

"You named the wolf Moonshine." It was a statement not a question. "Why?" Their was the question.

"The only reason moonshine is against the law is because the government can't make a profite from people making it." I stated rolling my eyes. "That and I already know a dragon named Shadow... He's a loner and he's awesomely huge, bigger then that goblin bank." I watched my father pale making me giggle.

"The foods going to get cold!" Ellia called.

"Let me put my stuff away I'll be right their. Dad has something to tell you." I called back shooting him a smirk and scurried up the stairs and put everything beside my desk except the stuff I had to keep hidden.

"She got what!?" I snorted letting the two out they unshrunk but Fraz was small enough to use shadow as a perch. "You let her what!?"

"You two be on your best behavior around my family, well except the Dursley's but don't harm got it?" They saluted mockingly and I shot them a look. "If she dosen't like you I'll have to take you both back." They stood strait and we made our way down stairs.

"Sadie..." My mother had a warning in her voice.

"Yah dad already grounded me." I put the laptop on the counter. "No Tv or internet for a month."

"Theirs that... Why where they dangerous?"

"Kids poked and prodded them and they already didn't like crowds, so they growled and that scared people." I stated simply she deflated as Fraz and Moonshine gave their best cute please keep me looks.

"Ok.. _But_ only if they behave."

"Dose behave mean no sicking them on Andy Carton?" I questioned she glared at me.

"No sicking them on Andy." She said dryly I pouted.

"The Malfoy's are visiting some time later in the week." I said Ellia tilted her hand.

"Remember Melly?" Tim asked Ellia smiled brightly.

"Oh how is she?"

"She's fine, remember Malfoy?"

"You two where always fighting." She nodded.

"They got married and have a son named Draco." I replied smiling she stared at her husband.

"Those two? Didn't they hate each other?"

"Well they where spies for Dumbledore and Voldemort gave them a lot of jobs. I'm sure they figured out they were made for each other." He said calmly.

"When did you meet her?" Snape questioned she chuckled glancing at my father amusedly.

"He thought by pretending she was his girlfriend I would get jealous at our high school dance." She stated dryly.

"You did."

"Only after she flirted with my boyfriend to show me he was a cheating git, I hated you after that."

"Oh do go on." I edged her to continue.

"Well then he made it up to me because Melly and Lily where a pair off stubborn meddling gits." I fingered my wand and had an urge to use it but I ignored it for the moment.

"Lily was stubborn." Snape mused as I stood to go wash my dishes.

"I'ma go change shoes and head out." I informed.

"Where are you going?"

"To check out the caves I spotted some big ones last time and I have just enough time to check up on my friends." I stated and hurried up and back down. "I'ma gonna have to chisel the dirt off. Come on Moonshine, Fraz."

They followed me out and down the steep hill side. I led them through the trees and finally after half an hour they seemed tiered.

"Sadie! Sadie!" I felt something slam into my chest and I fell back the air momentarily knocked away from my lungs.

"Uh Razy, what are you doing?" I questioned the little dragoness, a silver dragon that was about my arms length.

"You sent dragons didn't you? Runes is waiting for you." I got back to my feet.

"Razy these are my new friends, Moonshine, and Fraz. To answer your question yes are they causing trouble?"

"No but Runes wants to be sure. Hi!" Razy chirped towards Fraz and Moonshine.

"Guess what."

"What?"

"I'm a witch." I stated she spun around me in a flurry of quick circles.

"Really!?" She wondered then held out a claw.

"Yep."

"Nice to meet you."

"By the way will you two be ok around a bunch of dragons?" I wondered they rolled their eyes.

"They said that their only annoyed by human crowds enough to growl." Razy chimed excitedly I tilted my head.

"You guys can talk with each other?"

"Yah."

"Cool lets go." I said as we entered a clearing with a bunch of moving willows even though not a breeze went by. "Razy show them around this if you would, I need some exercise." I raced towards the trees dodging and weaving and jumping and twisting past the blows the trees attempted.

Finally I stepped onto clear path with a giant willow but this one I got along with. Actually the willows and I were merely playing these days. I knew they wouldn't hurt me but it was good practice.

"Sadie sent us I'm telling you." A rather large black Firebolt said as I walked into the clearing.

"He's not lying Runes." I said calmly as Razy and my new pals came up behind me. "These are my familiars Moonshine and Fraz, apparently I'm a witch go figure." I crained my neck up to look at the large white dragon, who inturn looked back down at me with a giant red eye.

"These are the dragons from Gringotts." Runes rumbling voice stated.

"No enchantments can be tracked here that's what you told me. I know if you were me you'd have done the same thing." I stated he rumbled and shifted his front claw indicating for me to step on.

I did and held his thumb as he placed me on his shoulder. I now stood looking in the other dragons faces.

"A witch you said?" Zarlia wondered her voice was like a song to me.

"Yah I'm going to Hogwarts soon enough." I said as the sleek red dragoness lowered her head just slightly.

"You have a wand then?" She asked I was careful taking it out and made sure to hold both ends in case it miss fired like a gun.

"Yah Ollivander said it was the real elder wand." I said it was smooth except the handle unlike other wands it had wings separating the magical end and the handle. "Kinda like a tiny sword."

"I see, and you think it wise to have these dragons so close to humans?" Shadow questioned I looked at the dragons who had escaped.

"You can't blame the world for a deed only a few did. To hold a grudge only darkens the heart. I have never met them but I suspect they may grow accustomed, if not they may head farther east towards your brothers clan." I answered this was serious and I knew that, even so being serious at my age was a daunting task in front of such giants.

"It is always odd to hear you so diplomatic and serious." Razy piped up giggling I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"We will not harm nor alert any humans." Another dragon who was smaller the the others spoke up.

"Well except if they come seeking to enslave us again." I heard a voice that was gruff and deep a vary old dragon said.

"Aye." Runes mused. "Welcome."

"Yay." I reframed from dancing but looked towards the sun.

"You may practice your magic away from the population." Runes rumbled I blinked then grinned.

"Can I go with her?" Razy wondered.

"They'll consider you a pet and I'm sure dragons are against the rules." I said before any yes or no's could be handed out.

"I can look like a snake."

"Uh I don't think those are aloud either considering snakes eat rats, toads, and cats and those are the main animals."

"But I eat fire." She whined twirling.

"If you can convince her to allow you to go."

"I can comunicate with Fraz and Moonshine."

"Ok I guess I'll have to smuggle you in... Teh I'm a smuggler now." I couldn't withhold my amusement at my own joke.

"Sadie is their something else?" Zarlia wondered as the dragons fanned out.

"Yah I'ma gonna need to learn how to fly a broom." I stated Shadow rumbled shaking the ground.

"Wizards and witches can be many places with those contraptions." He rumbled and headed away broodily.

"He's just jealous." Zarlia chuckled. "He likes flying with you on his back."

"I like riding his back too, it's just.."

"Being able to fly is a joy we know." Zarlia mused as Runes showed his giant teeth in a dragons version of a toothy grin.

"I can teach you lost magic once you are able to with stand their power." He said and indicated for me to slid down his arm.

"Cool." I laughed going down and landing on my feet.

"You are Sadie?" The old dragon coming back.

"Yep." I greeted his blue eyes held so much knowledge behind them.

"I wish to give you something." His claw touched my forehead gently I saw a faint glow and my head ached for a moment before he took away his claw I shook my head blinking repeatedly.

"What was that?" He smiled a dragons smile he looked much like Razy only a lot bigger.

"Dragon magic, it's an old form dragons used to gift worthy humans. You already speak dragon but now you can read the ancient runes the dragon speakers used to mark their history." I blinked when his blue eyes fell onto my companions. "Guard this human well."

"You know my name what's yours?" He laughed roaringly.

"That girl you wouldn't be able to pronounce even with Dragons Speak. But if you must have a name call me Salinor." He departed and I looked back up towards Runes and Zarlia.

"No clue, he's older then me." Runes stated dryly.

"How old are you?"

"Older then Merlin."

"Dang."

"Humans have short lives." He growled upturning his nose.

Fraz perched on my shoulder and seemed to say something to them and the two large dragons smiled crookedly.

"He just called Runes a youngling. And Moonshine an old fart."

"Ok.." I mused glancing towards the direction Shadow had gone towards.

 **So here's three ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello**

Chapter Four

The Visit

Tiredly I rolled out of my soft bed. The week after finding out I was a witch had taken up so much energy. I was studying a little extra hard on so many things. I had written to Harry thanks to Fraz I didn't have to buy stamps and he had sent letters back by way of snowy owl. Hedwig I recalled as I tossed a piece of trash into the little trash can.

"Sadie are you alright?" Razy wondered her round purple eyes worrying. The little dragon had been a good friend for as long as I'd know her, she was obviously a youngling compared to most of the other dragons.

"I'm fine I'm just not used to using magic." I stated as I finished putting on my usual kind of day clothes, a blue sleeveless hoodie and jeans. I heard the distinct sound of my mother's foot steps approaching.

"Sadie the Malfoy's are coming today." She chimed walking into my room, her eyes fell onto Razy and I stiffened waiting for some kind of reaction.

I hadn't been paying attention to my house being so tiered my body was obviously wearing down. But I would relax after getting into Hogwarts, or so I planed.

"This is Razy." I intraduced seeing as she wasn't doing anything, she fainted backwards almost in a comical way. "Dad mom fainted!" I yelled it surprised me how calm my voice was sometimes.. My dad rushed up the stairs skidding infront of my open door, and his eyes fell on the small dragon. "I didn't hear her in time to tell Razy to hide."

"Razy?" He questioned mildly drumbing his fingres against his own leg.

"She's a minnie dragon I'ma trying to smuggle her in. Since she's gonna follow me anyway." I answered as he picked up my mother who came back from her faint. "Hide." I hissed at Razy who darted behind my pile of books.

Mentally I imagioned her actually coming face to face with Shadow, and it made me mentally cring. Would she have a heart attack? I felt a sense of dread at the idea of her meeting Runes.

"That's weird.." She mummered quizzledly. "I must be over working my self I thought you had a dragon in the house." She started laughing at the very idea, I inched back abit not meeting her gaze.

"Mom don't faint again but their is." I stated waving for Razy. "She's a Silver Krona, in a few million years she'll be as big as the house but she's not growing any time soon." I explained as Razy slowly peaked out from behind my books.

"Oh.." She mummered taking a seat on my desk chair. "How did you find her?" I chuckled glancing at Razy who was still mindfully inching out from behind the books.

"Well, you'll have to know sooner or later but I'll have to ask, and um you can't repeat it to anyone, Snape knows some what but I don't want to chance betraying the dragons."

"Plural?" She breathed I glanced at my father who smiled thinly, yes I could imagine he was starting to get upset with my secret keeping,

"Yah... I'll explain tomarrow after I explain to Runes." I said she stared at me.

"How big are they?"

"It varies, some are smaller then Razy here and others are big enough to squash an amusement part with a claw accidently." I chuckled thoughtfully she was about to faint again. "Their gentle and well aware of their surroundings though, and their peaceful." I hurried to say before she could faint again.

"Why didn't you explain before?" Her tone was sad and choked and I was starting to feel guilty but shook it off.

"I figured that you wouldn't listen to me about it and would have some kind of army come here or something." I explained taking a seat on my bed my brows creased. "I always wanted to share it with you but I was scared of your reaction." I said watching as dad put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly both of them looked sad. I didn't blame them I had secrets that I didn't trust them with, still I was hesitent to talk about some things.

"We never meant for you to be scared of something we would do." He said and I shrugged indiffrently.

"Your over protective parents and I promised never to do anything that I thought might affect the dragons way of life negatively. I'm still worried about it the newbies that escaped the bank are scared for life."

"You mean the ones that escaped?"

"Yah..." I spoke hesitently looking at my father who wasn't any help at the moment.

"Did you have anything to do with it?"

"I only roared out a destination."

"What side did our daughter get that from?" Ellia questioned Tim shrugged.

"You guys worry way too much. I'ma gonna go get a smoothy don't pull any drastic measures." I said grabbing my wallet I think everyone need time to dijest the situation. " _Razy please tell Runes about the new develoupment. I'm sorry I wasn't focused enough_." I made sure it was soft so it didn't freak my mom out to much more. Razy nodded and zipped towards the window only she passed right threw the glass.

"She just..." I smiled and hugged my mother pecking her forehead.

"I love you mom, I would have told you if they had posed a danger to me. I swear I hate keeping things from you." I stated and pulled away staring into my mothers golden eyes.

"I'm supposed to be protecting you." She whispered I shrugged.

"Meh you can loosen up a bit, someone threatens me or us all I gotta do is send out a distress beacon and there's gonna be some flat mofos." I joked thinking about Shadow. "Remind me to tell you about that dragon hunter when things aren't so awkward. Shadow was so mad." I grinned remembering amusedly.

"Hunter?" Tim asked I smirked.

"Later, I hope Runes doesn't regret letting me among them." I mused thoughtfully.

"Why is he mean?" Ellia questioned hadn't she heard what I said, shaking my head I replied.

"No he'd never hurt me, he's a king, and he's got to look after his clan. If it slipped once it might slip again." I explained simply. "Did you know Horntails are considered the most powerful dragons?"

"Yes."

"Not true, Shadow and Ruby now those two are powerful. But some how their more gentle, unless you try and take Ruby's eggs then you will be in trouble. Never take a dragons eggs."

"Ruby?"

"She's a lava dragon, Shadow's well he's a shadow dragon. Zon, Kalin, and Suki their kids are so cute!" I said, and started heading out the door and descending the stairs.

The smoothie shop was a good ways from the house. But with a jog pace it took half the time. I bought myself a kiwi strawbarry naturally sour. It tasted pretty good. I threw the cup in the trash and noticed Andy walking towards me.

"Hey snot ball." I greeted he scoffed.

"I won't react to a freaks moronic taunts." He stated I raised an eyebrow.

"How am I a freak, freak." I retorted he scowled.

"You have a hawk for a pet what kind of _freak_ has that?"

"It's for mailing purposes, I'm tired of paying for long distance stamps." I replied and hit his cup causing pink smoothie to go all over his white shirt I raced out laughing he followed me and kept calling a freak.

After a while he was throwing small stones at my back. I raced down the sidewalk those things hurt. I didn't bother with the door I raced toward the forrest and he back tracked. I watched him leave and started back up the slope. I sighed knowing he'd be bothering me like that for awhile...

After I manged to get to the house I took notice of Draco eyeing me.

"What was that about?" Draco wondered having seen Andy chacing me.

"I dumped his strawberry smoothy all over his shirt. It was so worth it." I stated grinning amusedly.

"Why would you do that?" Draco wondered.

"He dumped green smoothy on me last time, a little pay back."

"Just don't use magic on him." Tim said I smirked.

"I already filled his shampoo with fresh air spiders." I stated smirking. "He'll figure I put them in their this morning or something."

"It's nothing compared to what I did to Smithery." Tim mused. "Yes I did use one or two magical pranks that are harmlessly able to be brushed off."

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, Melly, Snape, and Dray." I poked the blond boys arm grinning.

"Honey you dropped a book." My mom said handing me the Deathly Hallows. One of the books Olivander had given me.

"Oh yah Olivander gave it to me." I mummered glancing threw the pages and stopped hadn't Olivander made the elder wand? But if this was right I paled for a moment. I litterally had a run in with death and lived.

"He doesn't give away books." Tim said confusedly.

"Talk about a run in with death." I mummered my thoughts taking out my wand tentatively.

"What?" Ellia worriedly I shrugged it off and pocketed the wand and took the book wordlessly.

"Nothing just recalling how I got the wand... Does Ollivander always have a transparent black cape?" I wondered curiously.

"What are you talking about he's just a creapy wand maker." Draco dryly I grinned.

"Careful you never know." I chimed knowingly. "So about the time dad got drunk on fire wiskey." I changed the subject.

"Well.." Melly glanced at her husbend who nodded although seamed uncomfertable. "Your uncal James and his friends where at Hogsmeade with your father. They were getting into trouble stole a bottle of firewhiskey."

"My father stole?" I stared at him. "Meh." I shrugged amusedly.

"No they stole it, I was the look out." He defended himself huffily. "They dared me that I didn't have the guts to drink it."

"Yah well Lily followed them from their with Snape, we just happened to notice them and where curious." Melly explained thoughtfully.

"I wasn't so keen on him being around James, he was bad enough without their influence." Mr. Malfoy cut in annoyedly.

"We followed them into the shreiking shack and by time we where their James, Sirius, and Lupin, where panicing about something.

"Peter wasn't there?" I wondered she shook her head, although a momentary look of discust passed threw the adults.

"No that rat didn't want anything to do with your father if he could help it." I glanced at him then smirked.

"Kinda like Dudley." I mused thoughtfully.

"Who?" Draco questioned.

"The magic hating part of my family that Dumbledore for some reason left Harry with." I said. "My cousin."

"Magic hating?"

"Kinda like muggle Death Eaters only they haven't killed him more then likely fearing the backlash." I mused ruefully.

"Anyway your father was missing, he had some how climbed out off the window and gone into the forrest." It seamed to once something in the adults what I'd said.

"The Forbiden Forrest do tell more." I had such a impish grin plastered on my face. The tension broke with my sentance.

"We found him being dragged off by spiders." I noticed my dad stare at her.

"What?"

"You heard me, their are giant spiders in their. We had a time Lily and Lupin went to get someone to help." Melly paused to drink some tea. "These two saved your father along with James and Sirius. I had gotten caught but they hadn't spoken about it after words."

"And exactly how your father was saved will be a mystery." Mr. Malfoy cut in coyly.

"You got caught and he ended up some how getting everyone free and you all dragged him out with such a flush and silent promise never to reveal your secret to anyone." I cut in smoothly he stared at me then sent a look at Snape.

"Just like your aunt." He mused annoyedly I shrugged.

"I've been told that a lot lately..." I mused as a wisp of silver darted into the room.

"Sadie Runes isn't mad but you have to speak with him tomorrow!" Razy panted I sighed patting her head amusedly.

"Is that a Silver Krona?" Melly wondered I nodded nervously.

"Yah met her awhile ago." I said Razy realized why I didn't reply and took to laying beside us kids.

"Those are rare." She mummered I glanced at Razy amusedly.

"Why?"

"Because they're hunted."

"Yes and no, they're such rare dragons because there's only three every millenia born. Since they can be born to any type of dragon. Now if you want to talk rare animals Moonshine and Fraz are rather rare themselves." I noticed them coming back and stood. "That'll be from Harry." I mused seeing the white owl.

"Your writing him?"

"I've been mailing him since we met." I answered shrugging. "He's the better cuzen by far." I stated. "Oh by the way the Dursley's went so far to cover up Harry's magic that they got a shack on an island, it didn't work since someone named Hagrid busted the door down." I informed amusedly.

"You're to secretive." Mom scolded I grinned.

"Meaning Slytherin is perfect." I went outside to greet Hedwig for the ocupents to talk agmungst themself.

Draco was rather shy hadn't said much since I'd known him was I showing off?

Melly watched me leave then rejoined the adults in conversation with my parents.

"Exactly how much of your luck did you give her?" Melly wondered Tim shrugged.

"I don't know but I think there's more to the story then she ever lets on. What about you Draco anything interesting?" Draco looked up he was such a quiet boy.

"I'm flying rather well." He said as I came back in with my familiars. My ears having picked up on the coversation, my body again on high alert.

"Broom?" I wondered he nodded such a shy boy I thought. For the third time that day.

"Yes..."

"Did you get one from the back or one of the newer more mindless ones?"

"Huh?"

"It used to be brooms used to pick just like wands, they've been down played into cheaply made things that'll break easily if you bent it over your knee." I stated calmly taking out my broom it was old and sleek, but it floated on its own. "Ask the white haired shop assistent their really cheep and they can bounce off bewitchment."

"That broom wouldn't last a minute against me." He stated I blinked tilting my head.

"I wasn't trying to undermine you, I was just repeating what Randy told me." I informed.

"When did you get that?" Tim questioned narrowing his eyes at me.

"I'll take you up on that offer." I said nervously tugging his arm to hurry him.

After he'd taken out his broom from his pocket.

We raced down the hill on foot and I lead him a long ways away from the dragons. I got on the broom and we raced about the skys. I stood on my broom while he sat on his I disided not to flip off I had been a show off enough today. Plus I could tell he was getting fustrated I slowed staring at his posture he didn't look comfertable.

"Don't force it, let yourself find your grip theirs the textbook and then theres your own style." I said he sighed and moved his hands and went a lot faster I grinned and bent my knees like I would on a skateboard. We zoomed around until the sun started to set, as we weaved in and out off trees until the end came up we raced on foot and fist bumped.

"Their they are who won?"

"We forgot." I shrugged.

"She's lying she beat me." He said dryly I sighed then shrugged again.

"I haven't had that much fun with another human in since Harry and I were messing with Dudley." I mused Tim tilted his head.

"I thought you had friends?" He asked I clicked my tong nervously.

"Not human, until now anyway." I shot him a grin he flushed.

"We have to be going, our place next time?" Melly asked a hint of amusement at her sons flushing cheeks.

"Off corse wouldn't miss it, well unless something happened.." Ellia mused I snorted slightly.

"See you, and you have to tell me how he got into Hogwarts next time." I stated once they left Razy went about excitedly.

"Who is Runes?" Ellia asked once everything calmed down.

"He's a Horntail, a big guy but only half as big as Shadow, if you could talk with Zarlia you'd love her." I added thoughtfully.

"You can talk with dragons?" I nodded nervously.

"I can isn't that right?" I talked towards Razy who twirled her serpent like body forming into a swirl.

"Honey are you sure their safe?" I grinned.

"Like I said as long as you don't threaten their way of living, or snatch an egg their friendly." I stated and headed up stairs tomarrow would be a long day.

I was right.

The minuet I finished my food I headed into the forrest. I walked threw the willows path and they swayed but didn't attack. Sencing I didn't hold enough focus to dodge. I nodded at them and stepped onto the grass feald nervously despite Razy telling me he wasn't upset wit me. I didn't want to disapoint the dragon who I considered an uncal if not second father. I thinkShadow already had second father figure down some times.

"You are here." Runes said he was alone except for Shadow and Zarlia I hung my head.

"I'm sorry I was distracted and my mom saw Razy." I apoligized their where three rumbles that rattled my bones. Those rumbles where amused ones.

"Their is nothing to apoligize for, it was bound to happen." Runes said I looked up, it kinda hurt he never expected me to keep the secret from my family. But that also made it easier.

"I still don't know if mom will be able to hande it." I stated he gave a toothy grin.

"I doupt the woman who gave _you_ life is that week, she has to be strong to put up with you." Shadow stated my lips twitched up into a smile.

"True but some times I think it's from my dads side, then she surprises me." I stated seriously.

"You think she will tell?"

"Not unless it was beat out of her." I said wincing at the thought. "Which I would never forgive myself if it happened."

"You are a good human, let them meet us." Zarlia said gentally I nodded.

"I will, I just hope she dosen't faint again." I joked they grinned wickedly as I hurried to go get my parents.

"What did they say?" Tim wondered I grinned.

"It was bound to happen, try not to faint." I said as once again I went down the steep hill only for once with my parents following.

"You.. Come... This... Fair... Every... Day!?" Tim panted out every word, exostedly leaning on a rock with Ellia right beside him. She looked ready to faint from the mer exercise.

"I got used to it." I shrugged the willows where in sight. "Don't worry about the willows." I added walking up to one and patting it's trunk a branch came down to give me a slight hug before recoiling with a poke.

"Your daughter scares me." Tim muttered to his wife darkly.

"Mine? She's yours too!" She hit his arm annoyedly I giggled when they finally got their will back to follow me as the trees bowed.

"Hardy har har." I said dryly towards the trees they saluted and went back to ignoring us.

"Your friends with trees that normally hurt people?"

"Yep and fair warning Runes, Zarlia, and Shadow are big, and I mean huge." I warned they didn't seem to register but when we stepped into the clearing they swallowed nervously.

Tim gapped at the gigantic creatures before him, it never really registere until now but his daughter had kept these gigantic dragons a secret. These dragons could have been hostile and he'd never even had a hint of their existance until now. It was to much to take in at once.

"Who is who?" I asked knowing exactly which was which but desided to ask anyway.

"Who is who?" Tim asked.

"Runes, Zarlia, and Shadow." I indicated walking up slowly so not to scare my parents to much more, Runes moved his claw in a get on gesture but I glanced and saw how my dad was staring.

"Hi.." I was surprised that my mom was the one to greet them.

"This is so awkward." I said making Runes chuckle.

"So these are your parents?" Shadow lowering his head I sighed.

"Yes.." I said then looked toward my parents. "He's surprised he expected you to be shorter."

"Oh.." Tim mused a little annoyed.

"They can understand you it's just you can't understand them." I explained when a giant red dragon came over with three younglings in toe.

"Ruby?" Ellia wondered I grinned.

"Yep and these are Zon, Kailin, and Suki." I introduced as Ruby nodded towards Tim who smiled at the younglings who bounded towards their father who had a paw out, they settled on his back.

"It's very nice to meet you." Ruby greeted.

"It's nice to meet you." I replied Runes rumbled.

"I will bestow them the speech." Runes said I looked at my parents.

"Runes wants to give you the speech, the variation of Dragons Speak." I said they stood stiff as Runes pointed a claw an inch from their heads. "It'll throb, dragon gifts do that." I warned two lights met their foreheads for a moment.

"Now it isn't so awkward." Zarlia chimed Ellia and Tim stared, obviously trying to gather up what little brain power wasn't frying over.

"So this is what it's like.."

"What's the difference?"

"The Speech and the Speak differ, say I met a dragon who wasn't as intelligent but was aggressive, I could force that dragon to obey my command, the Speech has no power over dragons." I explained.

"I see.." Tim said I leaned against Runes' claw calmly.

"Your daughter is a bright child." Zarlia informed Ellia beamed in obvious pride.

"She's also clumsy." Shadow grumbled.

"It's an Evens thing." Tim chuckled chatter proceeded and I couldn't help the yawn.

"Sadie." Salinor greeted then nodded towards my parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Evens."

"I'm Ellia, this is Tim." My mom introduced quickly adapting to the growing number of dragons..

"Call me Salinor." He greeted taking to laying on the grass along side the other dragons.

"Good to meet you." Tim greeted.

"Your daughter saved me and a good few other dragons." Salinor said. "I had given up any hope, the goblins placed dizzying spells that caused us to be unable to recognize exits." He groaned slightly as a pop was heard. "I'm getting old in years."

"You are a millennia or two old." I mused he gave a laugh.

"Found out did you?" He wondered sounding like an old man.

"Yep."

 **So end of this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Train

A month passed by and I had gotten close to Draco and my familiars. Salinor was also very deeply my friend, my parents had unexpectedly got along rather well with the dragons. I had studied less so I wouldn't have a break down, so instead I was more focused on messing around. But I still studied hard as I could with out tiring myself out. In all honesty my study's didn't need to be so hard but if I studied before school, I wouldn't have to push myself to where I had zero fun time. But before I knew it it was the day to leave, and that I was crossing the barrier.

I was meeting Harry on the train, but I was boarding with Draco only we had to act like we never met. I had counted down the days in my last week. But really I was more exited on trying to find the Founders chambers. I was sure Ravenclaw's was in the library, and Gryffindor's was more then likely in the trophy room. But that was to obvious so that meant the chambers could be any were. Just the thought of having hardly any clues on the subject sent adrenalin surges down my spin. I've always loved a good challenge!

"Sadie are you ok?" Razy wondered being rapped around my neck acting like a scarf. Her voice startled me out of my thoughts.

"Just thinking." I mummered twirling the soccer ball I'd brought from home.

Draco had to play bratty prince as a precaution because Voldemort had a few ways of coming back. It wasn't a pleasant thought of someone so stupid being able to crawl out of death's way. Plus I was alone but that was fine. Actually I wasn't alone I had Razy, Moonshine, and Fraz to keep me company.

with that thought coming to mind, I finally found Harry and a bushy brown haired girl was speaking with them.

"Hey Harvey it's been ages." I greeted he looked up and smile.

We hadn't actually seen each other for years, he'd grown and was still shorter than me. But his hair was the usual unruly raven red, with green eyes, and his glasses where a bit cracked and smugged. How he managed to see I had no idea.

Their was another boy with red hair, freckles and he was really tall. He didn't strike me as interesting plus he had a disgusting rat on his lap.

The girl with bushy brown hair, and brown eyes. I didn't really look over her much but she seemed the know it all type.

"Sadie I was starting to think you missed the train." Harry chimed a big grin on his face, I rolled my eyes as if I'd miss the train.

"I was held up by mom, these your friends?" I asked placing a hand on my hip.

"Ron, and Hermione." Harry replied, sheepishly scratching his left cheek.

"Yo." I greeted putting my free hand up in a motionless wave.

"This is Sadie my cozen." Harry informed at their curios silence.

"Yah met once, been pen pals ever since." I hoisted my trunk up onto the shelf with slight difficulty.

"What's with the scarf?" Ron wondered I grinned broadly.

"Maybe later I'll tell, so I have this bet going with Draco Malfoy that I will end up in slytherin. I need every advantage I can get for the hat."

"Hat? George and Fred said we had to fight a troll!" Ron cried out his face flushing at our stares.

"Have you looked threw the text books? That's out of ametur hands." I glanced at the bushy haired girl amusedly.

"Weird... Wait why would anyone want to be in Slytherin?" Ron questioned.

"Hey just because Voldemort turned bad doesn't qualify every slytherin to evil. He had followers from every house not just slytherin." I stated firmly crossing my arms in the houses defence. "Don't forget those facts, the only reason that moron got into slytherin was because of his ambition, that and it would have been hilarious if he had been a Hufflepuff." I mused Ron couldn't help the snort that came out. It really was a hilarious idea.

"He'd have been laughed out of Dark Lord power." He stated.

"Not that it's a bad house it's just they represent kindness, Voldy and kindness don't exactly fit." I supplied quickly so they didn't think I held anything against said house.

"I guess your right.." Ron muttered.

"Yah well see you later, I heard their was a pair of devilish red headed twins that I must turn green. I'll leave my stuff here ok?"

"Sure.. Hey did uncle Tim mention anything?" Harry wondered I knew what he was asking and my eyes softened.

"He tried almost everything, Dumbledore's a stubborn old git thinks family is family and wouldn't be evil to family. Obviously he never met Vernon." I darted out off the compartment and slid to a stop. "Sorry." I'd nearly run into the trolley witch.

"It's fine dear, sweets?" The plump witch asked kindly I grabbed some every flavor beans and chocolate frogs.

"Here yah go... Did you see a pair of red haired twins? Tall, freckled faces, jokers." I asked she pointed at a door on the right that had laughter ringing from it.

"Thank you for your business." I nodded and waited for her to leave the train car,. Before carefully walking up beside the door, making sure no one inside would see me.

"Should we show Ron?" I heard one of the three wonder.

"No that's just brutally mean." The other one said. "Let's set it on Percy."

"Yah." I tapped the top of the compartment door with my wand and dashed into a compartment that had Draco.

Technically the train was hogwarts property so I could use my wand without getting into trouble. Draco's silver eyes flickered slightly in question.

"Yo." I greeted ducking down against the door so by looking in the window they wouldn't see me.

"What the bloody hell!? Your green!" I stifled a laugh poking my head up and back down grinning at the boys and a girl.

Draco's lips twitched upwards in understanding before he forced it away.

"Hahahaha!"

"Shut up!" Two voices simultaneously yelled making me start shaking with my own stifled amusment.

"Your eyes are silver!" Lee laughed loudly. "Your Slytherin's now! Ahahaha!" The voice laughing harder.

"Never! When I find who ever did this-" One voice trailed of with the threat.

"I'll skin them alive!" They raced down the coridors.

"Luck with that!" I giggled. "If you tell them I will tell them you had a hand in this." I warned the ocupents with a serious stare before standing up.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" The girl questioned her face turning pink.

"Sadie Evens, muggleborn pleasure." I staged bowed rolling my wrist before darted out, and into the compartment to set up some more traps.

"Caught you!" I jumped and spun around my eyes widening upon noticing the three tall boys. My lips started to spread into a large cheeky grin.

"No you didn't~" Three pie's hit them in the faces and I made a mad dash towards the back of the train after slipping past them.

"Get her!" I hurried up the ladder and watched them pass by.

I giggled they hadn't noticed my step siding, but I doubted they'd fall for it afater awhile.

"Suckers." Razy snickered I smirked in responce and waited on the ladder until the train stopped.

I could just tell that school year was going to be fun!

I already had my robes on so I carefully made my way threw the annoying crowd of students but for once it helped me hide. I was such a shorty. I made my way down the slope and stopped in aw at the castle. It was beautiful against the full moons light. a work of art if ever their'd been one. The reflection in the only clear spot unmared by fog only intensified it's beauty.

"Amazing." Razy whispered I didn't reply, shocked stiff myself, but I did snag the last boat and it held no one else.

I listened to the others chatter and felt some what out of place, it was just like muggle school. I was an outcast here and there, I sighed I missed my parents. I missed the forrest, and I missed my room.

"Do you think I'll end up being a loner here?" I asked Razy she shifted.

"Didn't you like being a loner?"

"Yah but this place makes me wish I had human friends to share my fascination with. I can't talk with Draco in public here."

"I'll be with you so it's different!" Razy stated I chuckled.

"Razy you know one day you'll outlive me right?" I wondered a sence of sadness in my voice.

"I know but that's not for a long while, we're friends." Razy stated I chuckled leaning my hand down to touch the black lake water.

I felt a tug and went over board Razy fell off my neck and into the boat. I broke the surface again with a gasp damn the water was cold! I went for the boat but my foot was yanked painfully hard. I waved my arms and kicked to keep myself on the serface.

"Sadie!" I heard Harry and was that Draco? He'd forgot he wasn't supost to know me...

I abandoned going for the boat in favor of pulling out my wand, I shot a bombarda at what ever those little things where and climbed onto the boat. Caughing out the water that had gotten into my lungs. My nose and lungs burned but I was other wise ok.

"I'm good!" I called my teeth chattering from the cold water that had my clothes soaked threw, I put my wand in the holster once I sat down.

I jumped out of the boat and Harry, Draco and their little friends trugged over.

"What happened?" Harry asked worry in his eyes.

"I just brushed the water with my fingertips, dose that always happen!?" I questioned the cold was still bugging me.

"No you'd be the first.." Hadrid stated I shivered and shot Draco a weary smile.

"Figures." I chattered staying behind the pack McGonagall didn't notice me.

"Your cold.." Razy whined under her breath.

Everything else passed by until my name was called. The room was nice and warm thanks to the candles and body heat radiating of everyone.

"Evens Sadie!" I stepped up teeth chattering. "What happened to you?" She questioned raised eyebrow as a few other kids laughed.

"I took an unplaned swim." I noticed the twins I had turned green where staring at me blankly. I would have figured they'd be laughing or something.

The hat was put on my head.

"You are inteligent and very witty. Slytherin wouldn't be a waist but Ravenclaw would help you."

"Nah I want to be in Slytherin." I stated mentally.

"Slytherin!" The hat roared I took him off and bounced over to Slytherin.

I noticed Snape and Quirrell, the man who was stuttering non stop. Snape flicked his wand and I felt dry again. Aww so he was a softy. _Haha_ I mentally cackled as I took the seat next to the ghost, with blood on his shirt.

"Hi." I greeted the ghost pleasently.

"Greetings." Baron returned politely.

"What is slytherin like?" I asked he smiled at my question.

"I'm afraid it's rather predijuiced." He answered I tilted my head.

"Ok.."

I stood up following the slytherin Prefect. I lagged back tiredly and Draco lagged back to walk with me.

"I blew my cover." He stated I grinned.

"Hey we kids we have a right to have innocent friendships." I stated gently punching his arm.

"Why are you hanging with this, this mudblood!?" Pansy questioned their was a sharp sqeak and the Perfect stopped turning around angrily towards us.

"A what?" He asked thinly neither of us knew if he meant if I was a muggleborn or if he didn't like the word.

"Muddypon it's a term she uses, it's weird I know." I covered for her, and she nodded repeatedly he stared at us for a long while before turning away.

"If anyone says the word _mudblood_ they'll be waxing floors with Filtch for a month!" He warned I bounced up to the front and walked backwards infront of him.

"So dose that mean you're going to give yourself detention?" I wondered he froze and stared at me I tilted my head. I knew I smelled of slime but I didn't really care when his nose caught the smeel, it was comendable how hard he tried to keep his face from showing his grossed outness.

"How did you fall into the lake?" He asked still walking even as I was infront of him.

"I touched the water and these little buggers dragged me in." I explained simply.

"Those Gallymines don't attack unless your already underwater." He stated I shrugged.

"I've always had a knack to bring out the unusual." I yawned tiredly and lagged back to Draco and Pansy. "So truce?"

"For now.." Pansy grumbled. "How do you know Draco?"

"My dad Tim Evens." I stated she frowned at me.

"Evens?"

"Harry's my cuzen."

"Oh.." Pansy catching on.

"Let's keep it under wraps."

I was so tired that I had to rub my eyes in order to focus. The stone wall with the tiniest crack was where we stopped.

"Drona remember the password it will change every week." I watched it dissolve into ascending stairs. "There are three entrances into every house two are revealed to slytherin, of course we have yet to find the third." Aron stated his messy brown hair had curled since I had spoken with him.

The emerald living area was adorned by silver furniture. The shelfs of oak, pine and rosewood with the slytherin crest adoring them. The cushions where a deep dark smokey black.

"Three of my favorite colors." I mused I had gotten my toxic green boots cleaned up and shiny as new. "Smokey black goes with practically everything."

"I know right?" Pansy more than likely forgetting who I was momentarily, she tensed and I grinned and slung an arm around her shoulder.

"As far as you know I'm a halfblood, although if someone asks I will either avoid the question or answer honestly.

"That works." She mused I let her go.

"My bad forgot about my tumble." I said and tapped my robes. "I doubt Quarrell will have anything decent to teach, he's more then likely faking his stuttering. He held no shake when I saw him at the Leakey Cauldron. He was actually quite broody."

"Quarrell?"

"He's more then likely the one who broke in, by the way did you see the newspaper about the dragon out break?" I wandered off handedly opening my every flavor beans that I had put in my bag thankfully they hadn't taken the fall with me.

"Yah twice in two months." Draco said I smirked amusedly.

"This is obviously going to gain a lot of publicity." I mused tickling Razy's chin she giggled. "It's fine in slytherin house but only here." I made sure I spoke human.

"I was getting stiff!" Razy chimed moving it startled Pansy although Draco rolled his eyes obviously used to it by now.

"Razy." He greeted the dragon I yawned tiredly as Snape walked in unfazed by the dragon unlike the other slytherins who all gwaked.

I didn't really listen to the speech more intrested in the books that had thin lairs of dust. They varried in size and I'd have thought the library would be a good place to start my search.

"Ten gallons." Draco said dryly remembering our bet.

The night came to close I hadn't the mind to inspect my room. I only changed clothes and jumped into the soft emerald bed that I made a mental note to change into smokey black. The bed was soft but it wasn't as soft as mine, I really missed home. I conked out just after Razy curled up beside me. It had been a different day alright, but I wanted to be on Shadow's back soaring.

 **So here's the chapter.**

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello welcome to chapter six! Wait.. wow six? And seven is soon to follow! Parden me but I've never gotten this far in posting a story!**

Chapter Six

Suspicion

I felt a nudge and heard Razy saying to get up. I had no trouble waking up no this bed was so not a stay in bed all day kind off bed. I sighed perhaps that was a good thing, other wise I'd stay their until noon or otherwise.

"Razy calm down, collect yourself, and ready your self for what ever today has in store." I put on a variation of what I had on last night, only I left the robe off and just put the slytherin tie around my neck. It oddly made my clothes come together. I had been so quiet that I noticed a house elf checking up on the room.

"Morning." I yawned she jumped and was about go away. "Don't leave, and no banging your head or anything like that either." I added as a precaution I'd met Dobby and soon put a stop to the Malfoy's mistreatment of the elfs. Diplomatically of course they hadn't even noticed it was me.

"I apologize miss. Taffy very sorry!" I sighed I didn't think I'd ever enjoy the way they made themselves third person.

"It's perfectly fine I wake up either at dawn or 12 in the evening depending. Some times I wake up at 2 in the morning but that's usually because I get this sense of dread." I rambled and Razy wrapped around my neck.

"Hogwarts elves aren't supposed to be seen outside kitchen unless summoned!" Taffy said I rolled my eyes.

"I wont tell, if it makes you feel better I'm muggleborn and people consider that not supposed to happen but here I am." I said holding my arms out in a comically dramatic way.

"Taffy's funny." Razy chortled startling the house elf.

"Don't mind Razy, would you mind terribly if I asked you to bring me a flame jar? She eats fire you see." I explained Taffy popped and came back right away with a jar I took it and placed it on the desk and. "Flames." Green flames licked the inside the jar.

"Razy a dragon?" Taffy asked I smiled.

"Yes, dragons are supposed to eat fire, shadows or what ever element they represent. The dragons at reserves can't connect with their intelligence do to the restraints. Their fed whatever and they are lost to the intelligence." I said patting the bench beside the window out looking the black lake.

"Miss is kind to Taffy." The elf said I shrugged.

"Meh depending on my mood when I meet someone I will either be nice, or a complete git." I stifled a yawn I was still sleepy.

"Not true." Taffy said.

"I was wondering are there different kinds of elfs? Besides house elfs." I wondered Taffy nodded excitedly.

"Oh yes Miss, High Elves, Dark Elves, Light Elves all sorts of different Elfs."

"By dark do you mean they live in the night or that their generally evil?" I wondered curiously putting my hand on my ankle to hunch over.

"Oh Dark Elves are so very kind, pilfering the night time. Wizarding World call them evil, call all things living in dark evil." Taffy answered her nervousness going away ever so slowly.

"Interesting... Do you know what lives in the Forbidden Forrest?" I wondered she looked around there were no paintings or what not.

"All sorts of things ma'am, but magical beings of different sorts also live their."

"Are they aggressive to students?" I wondered pressing my back against the cold window.

"No ma'am they are a very kind people, they wish to teach but not many will allow them the honer." I nodded thought fully.

"Do you think they could teach me?" I asked Taffy nodded rapidly.

"Oh yes ma'am, of course they would be very happy to have a witch learning their ways." I glanced out into the dark water. "Why did those little creatures attack me?" I mummered to myself thoughtfully a merman was passing I waved charmingly and he nodded in greeting.

The merman was rather handsome, compared to their cousins who also lived in the lake. The Greylings that had a fish's tail, but looked more like a beast then humans. It was surprising how many oddities I'd encountered in the forest behind my home. In all honesty now that I looked back on it, that forest seamed to draw in magic.

"What creatures?" Taffy asked.

"Those little things that usually drag humans down after their underwater." I explained. "I didn't go in but they attacked me."

"I wouldn't know miss." Taffy said one of those little buggers noticed me and ran into the glass I jumped as it alerted the others.

"I do think you should stay away from the lake Miss." I sighed and backed from the window closing the curtain.

"Taffy call me Sadie." I said calmly taking to inspecting my wand.

"Very nice wand." Taffy said I grinned.

"Yes very nice, Taffy could you hide this book for me?" I asked handing her a book the second one Ollivander had given me.

"Oh yes Miss." I smiled.

"Thank you very much." I paused. "Would it be a hassle if I changed my bed colors?"

"No ma'am." Taffy answered quickly I nodded.

"Have a good day Taff can I call you Taff?" The house elf beamed.

"Taffy like that, Taffy never have nickname before! Sadie call Taffy for anything." I paused at her reply saying those word could put the elf in danger one day.

"Taff becareful when you say anything, you should say most anything you deserve the right to say no to something you don't want to do." I stated and departed not noticing how she stared at me with big watery blue eyes.

I held tight to my textbooks I had magically linked my pockets with my trunk and only I can take something out, unless I gave permission. Lately I had been overly paranoid. My mind drifted to Salinor, I hoped he was doing well. Breafly I wondered if Razy should be with him learning all he could teach. Perhaps their was more then enough time for that, but perhaps not.

My green eyes fell on three tall boys two of which where back with their natural colors. I could tell they where still sore about the events on the train but I honestly couldn't help but want to ruffle their hair and run away laughing. I smirked sneaking up behind them and patted all three on the head.

"Good boys, stay." I ran away laughing when they hesitated in the chace.

"You little!" They growled and took chace, I grinned turning a corner and came face to face with a black eyed ghost with such a grin on his face.

"Peeves wonders what firstie might be doing this early." He stated I glance back.

"Running from three rather tall boys because I ruffled their hair and said good boys, stay." I answered smiling. "Could you help me?" I asked he gained a wicked grin and jabbed his thumb at a door.

I raced in and peeked out to watch the boys skid as I had in front of Peeves.

"Did you see a first year red head run past?" Lee asked Peeves grinned wickedly.

"Good boys, stay!" He ruffled their hair cackling and zoomed thru the wall opposite me I noticed them check the very old paper in their hands.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." One of the twins whispered tapping it with his wand I glimpsed my name and knew it was a map.

"No fair that's cheating!" I whined annoyedly coming out they jumped.

"Uh um oh yeah?" Fred questioned his face reddening. I read the map and noted that he had less freakles than his twin George.

"Yah that's cheating, magic is aloud sure, but maps that tell you exactly where we are is cheating." I deadpanned annoyedly and noticed two names overlapped Quarrell I could see clearly but the other one was weird and unreadable. Even so I had a feeling I knew exactly who it was.

"So grab?" George asked his friends.

"Truce?" I said half heartedly scratching Razy's ear it was obvious the dragon was their anyway.

"Not yet." Fred smirked and I frowned then he showed me what happened.

"I always wondered what I would look like with moms eyes." I mused inspecting the color then my shoes. "No way these are my favorite toxic green boots!" I whined. "I already have a red warning pair I'll put those on just make them toxic green again!" I even took out my red ones to show I wasn't lying.

They conversed with each other not noticing when I snagged the map.

"Fine..." George mused and I put my red boots on, and my other boots turned toxic green again.

"My darlings!" I literally hugged them before placing them in my book bag. "These are the last toxic pair that'll ever be made, damn muggles and their stupid toxic green causes zombie science." I grumbled annoyedly.

"What do we do now?" Lee wondered.

"I don't know about you three but I'ma gonna climb that willow." I darted away discreetly putting signs on their backs.

 _I turn green when poked._

I snickered at my revenge as i hurried down the corridor. Their map safely tucked away into my bag.

* * *

I was walking my way up towards the willow. It was dangerously offensive and it made me happy. I raced towards it, I dodged it's branches and climbed up it's trunk. I weaved through the swaying branches glad when it calmed down after I took to sitting on it's limb. I patted it's limb with a smile on my face.

"Sadie." I said the branch lurched but another caught me bringing me up as if it was inspecting me. "Wanna play?" It shuttered and grumpily put me down as if saying bug off. "Can I read here then?" It's branches indicated to sit beside the roots although seamed grumpily annoyed about it.

"Thanks." I took to leaning against it rather calmly.

! ! ! !Line! ! ! !

it wasn't until I noticed Hagrid walking up the steps that my attention came back to reality, he seamed to see me but paused more then likely trying to get the sight to process in his mind.

"Do you know what tree that is?" Hagrid's booming voice questioned worry lacing his voice.

"Willow here's just a little grumpy." I stated patting the root I was leaning against the limp poked her and waved her away. "Fine grump." I pouted and walked towards Hagrid.

"In all the years I've been here that tree has never allowed anyone near it." Hagrid gruffly I glanced at the old tree but not nearly as old as the Grate Willow.

"Willow is just lonely, there's supposed to be at least two other wise they end up grumpy. Most are rather playful. That's my experience then again it could just be the ones a ways behind my home who are playful." I explained as we trecked up towards the castle.

"Sadie Evens, I remember your father Tim wasn't it?" Hagrid asked.

"Yep my eyes are normally green but I ran into the twins, and their paying me back for turning them green." I explained Hagrid nodded adapting that.

"You look like Lily, Harry looks more like his father with his mother's eyes mind you." I nodded that made sense.

"I think it's an evens thing to look more like our fathers." I replied as the door swung open allowing us inside.

"You where the one who fell in." He remembered I shrugged.

"Those little buggers don't like me in the slightest." Hagrid smiled.

"Those Galligan's attack the truest hearts." Hagrid gruffly. "They went after your father a few times, Lily as well. I'll tell you James and Snape where bickering one time and Lily was mighty annoyed at them, but she just waded her feet into the water, she'd decided to let the boys do their thing." Hagrid paused thoughtfully. "Those Galligan's dragged her so fast off the dock and when she came up James and Snape nearly had heart attacks. Sirius and Moony who had been taunting Snape with James not one of them stopped to remember what they had been arguing over. They dived in so fast to get her back that a whole month went by with not one insult amongst them, until Sirius joked that Lily had planned it. That started off the bickering again."

"But did it seem more playful?" I wondered Hagrid nodded. "You should tell Harry these stories not me." I stated his eyes twinkled.

"I suppose your right." He mused and bounded off towards his seat.

I turned towards slytherin I knew eyes fell on me since I was the only first year here. Actually I was one of the only students their that early, I decided to walk up to Dumbledore.

"Something the matter?" He asked I raised an eyebrow.

"I was just wondering about quittage, I heard it's a rather dangerous game. I know first years aren't able to play but perhaps all years should be eligible to try for ref, of course they'll be one or two for each house to minimize cheating and injury." He smiled brightly.

"Perhaps that would be a good idea but to be fair it'll be after the first flying practice." He mused a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes sir." I said saluting him oh I couldn't wait until then!

"Didn't you have green eyes?" McGonagall asked sharply I grinned knowingly.

"Meh I felt like having my moms eye color today." I answered about to turn around to walk away.

"Dragons aren't aloud." Dumbledore chimed.

"It's just a scarf sir. But say the dragon wouldn't take a no and followed me would it be alright?" I wondered smoothly his sky blue eyes twinkled something fierce at my obvious explanation.

"You are indeed your fathers child." He mused I smirked.

"He did say something about sneaking onto the train once." I mused and really did leave grabbing a handful of almonds and heading out.

 **So that's chapter! R &R please**


	7. Chapter 7

**So heres is lucky seven! Can't believe it.**

...

Chapter 7

Game

...

"That was close!" Razy gasped I smiled at her amusedly.

"He's not one for tattling." I replied turning into the tower that the Gray Lady apparently occupied.

"What are we doing up here?" Razy questioned, I didn't answer upon entering a certain tower.

Ravenclaw's daughter Helena was rumored to haunt the tower. She would be a good start to finding the chambers being one of the only recorded ghost to date back to the founders. Plus her connection with the founders, she could probably tell me about their personalities on a familiar level.

"Excuse me Helena isn't it?" I asked looking around the dusty room, a wisp of glowing black hair poked out from behind a hidden corner. "I just wanted to ask if you knew what Salizar was like in real life."

"He was a kind hearted man, loyal but he had his ambitions and sly words. He loved snakes very much." Hellena answered her voice had slight hesitation.

"What about Tom Riddle?" I wondered it had been bugging me how he'd been snooping around during the estimated years Voldemort had been in hogwarts.

"That fowl cockroach has no business being a Slytherin heir! The bastards who desecrated my mother's school and Salazar's house!" Anger laced all off her voice she had speed towards my face with so much darkness surrounding her.

"He was Voldemort then." I concluded she gave a nod her eyes sad. "I apologize for what he caused to your mother and this school."

"No he did the deed child, he desecrated my mothers crown and hid it from me in the place that all is hidden, that grants entrance to those who need it or simply ask for it." She had a whisper in her voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked she looked at me sadly.

"Young child do not trouble yourself, it can't be destroyed with out basilisk venom or by his own hand." Helena forlornly I kind of felt useless in that moment.

I hated feeling useless, and the fact Tom had used her.

"What is it?" I pressed sensing she had more to say.

"Dark magic, his return is inevitable." I nodded thoughtfully holding my chin with my fingers.

"I wont ask then." I said she stopped me.

"What is it you where seeking?" She inquired carefully.

"You've already been betrayed. I would be disrespecting you if I asked if you knew where your mother's chamber is." I muttered she floated up until she was near the ceiling.

"I should think it obvious." Helena amusedly. "I didn't peg you as a fool."

"Library I know, but isn't that to obvious? I mean she was Ravenclaw wouldn't that mean she put it somewhere un suspecting?" I wondered she giggled amusedly at my answer.

"Over or under, speculation heed not, to find it shall thee venture into the black and open the gate." I frowned confused. "I never understood it either." Hellena added I nodded exiting the room and stepping onto the balcony, we paused the sun hadn't even risen that much.

"I wake up to early." I sighed leaning against the railing.

The chilled misty air felt nice but it lacked the faint brim stone of the flame dragons. The icy crisp of the ice dragons and it lacked any other element a dragon emitted. This air had the sweet smell of flowers and water, and carried the scent of other things I had yet to uncover. But alas I had to figure out a schedule before I was able to glimpse the inside of those woods.

"Your intrested in the Forrest?" Helena asked I smiled slightly.

"Hogwarts is nice and all but I miss home, their I could be hiding in a cave ditching classes. I could be swinging through the walloping willow woods. Trying to catch fish from a stream with my hands. Tomboy stuff." I said wistfully. "But I can't live with my parents forever, I dread growing up and yet I'm anticipating what it'll be like to revel in the memories of my childhood."

"I understand." She mused we basked in the sun for a moment in silence.

"Muggles where a lot meaner back then weren't they?" I asked she stared at me for a long moment.

"Yes but so where wizards and witches, no one ever really tried to understand one another. They feared each other and that soon turned into hate and war, whether they knew it or not."

"Salazar knew that inviting muggleborns was dangerous not just to the school but to them, most families tried to kill the muggleborns. Parents murdered their children trying to beat it out." Hellena staring into the distance unseeingly. "The survivors not all but some turned dark and hated muggles, they created the purebloods and their ancestors haven't the slightest memory of why they disliked muggles, they just figured because they where repulsive." Helena explained I nodded standing strait.

"Why don't you teach history or something? You'd be good at it." I said she flushed and darted back into her tower.

"I like my solitude!" She yelled comically.

"Ok... I'll vist again later I'ma go see the library bye." I returned and headed down the steps.

* * *

I spent about an hour in the dusty library until I noticed three familiar Gryffindor's.

"Their you are." Lee chimed he was shushed by the librarian. "Sorry.."

"Something wrong?" I wondered their signs where still their but all three where green.

"People have been poking us and then we turned green know anything?" I blinked owlishly tilting my head confusedly.

"Huh?" They deflated some what and George leaned over my chair to see what I was reading.

"What's this?" He asked I smirked.

"A book with pages that have words written on them." I poked him and he turned green again, I giggled when he glared half hearted.

"What's it about?" He pressed rolling his eyes.

"Talking." My smirk grew.

"No seriously."

"I'm serious it's about people who used to be able to talk with Dragons. Dragon Speakers, I'll lend it to you when I'm done." I stated George hummed looking over the page I was reading curiously, thus causing Fred to start smirking oddly at us.

"You love birds finished?" I stared at him blankly but George flushed making his brother and friend laugh.

"Men are a bunch of weirdos." I stated dryly I could have sworn I heard Irma Pince snort in agreement, since it was so early their wasn't anyone but the boys, the librarian, and I to disterb.

"Hey girls are weirdo's too!" They retorted.

"Women are made to be a mystery to the male gender what's your excuse?" I questioned they looked at each other for an answer.

"Being devilishly handsome." They stated I raised an eyebrow sizing them up.

"Try again." I sighed closing the book they pouted annoyedly for a moment before huddling together.

I glanced at the watching Irma who was smirking to herself as she looked over her records.

"Being love able?"

"Maybe.." I mused then shrugged. "Man times moving so freakin slow, by now I'd be eating wild blackberries by the lake or swimming." I stood up I was so itching to be eating blackberries. "Blackberrys sound good." I mused heading back towards the dinning hall.

"Does the little firstie miss home?" Fred mocked following me I rolled my eyes.

"I miss my bed for one thing." I returned. "Don't you have better things to do then hang around a first year?"

"Not really." I raised an eyebrow at that while scratching Razy's chin.

In the end that day ended up being a rather boring day, but then again when you consider the fact I spent time with giant dragons this is slow in comparison.

* * *

I spent the week coming up with a a plan, starting my morning by talking with Razy then Taffy. Then going down to read by the willow.

Walking back up with Hagrid and talking with some teacher briefly before heading back to Helena. From their I went into the library and then I spent awhile with the Gryffindor pranksters.

I had a hand shake with Harry every time we crossed paths, and we talked briefly before heading to classes. I skipped Defence it was rather boring and useless, history as well. I some times skipped star gazing or Herbology to explore the castle and spend time with Fraz.

I also spent time with different ghosts that I ran into. I exchanged letters with my parents and the day for flying lessons was their. I knew that some of the teachers would be watching us all.

I had snuck out late to practice my flying skills. I was excited about the lessons like most everyone else, I did how ever spend lunch with Pansy and Draco. I was always busy but even so I still missed home, hell I even missed Andy and I hated him. I vaguely wondered if he even knew or even cared. The jerk was so dense and mean but he did have one or two good points.

"This one?" I looked up surprised as the the slytherin Prefect reached over me to grab the book I was trying to get.

"Aron?" I was surprised he smirked down into my green eyes.

"Shortie." He greeted looking at the book. "So interested in history aren't you?"

"It can be interesting." I said trying to take it he merely used his tallness to easily keep it from me.

"A lot of things can be interesting. If you want this book so bad why don't you ask nicely?" He asked.

"Can I have the book please?"

"No."

"Your mean." I whined he smirked no one else was in the common room with us.

"I am a slytherin."

"Slytherin doesn't stand for mean it stands for sly, ambitious, and cunning. Like lying when you have too." I stated he bent down to stare me in the eye.

"Your in danger in this house, when I'm gone they'll tear you apart." I paused and sighed.

"You judge them but do you really know any of them?" I asked he blinked red eyes confused at my calm outer apperence.

"Everyone here is in a dark place except you." He said holding my chin lowering his face until it was an inch from my own.

"Maybe but in the end their the ones who chose, we have choices, Voldemort might say other wise but you have a choice. You can spy or even get so close to him that you can stab him in the back literally. You can join or not that's all up to everyone." I stated not really noticing how I was pressed against the shelf at the time. I hadn't notice how easily he could have hurt me in so many ways in that moment. I didn't have anything to fear from him he wasn't evil enough.

"I hope you don't end up regretting this house." He mummered forlornly and pulled away.

"What was that!?" Razy questioned I chuckled slightly at her.

"No I don't think I will regret this house. But I'm sure I'll enjoy referee duty." I stated he glanced at me then looked away his neck red and I imagioned his face was burning since even the tips of his ears had turned red..

"Your to innocent for this house." He grumbled stalking away tossing the book on a couch I cocked my head to the side questioningly.

"He likes you!" Razy started to chant I threw a pillow at the young dragon.

"He's supposed to look after the younger years." I stated grabbing the book and putting it in my bag.

Like me? Ha no guy in their right mind would ever bother to date me. Falling in love with me was like kissing a dementor.

* * *

I sighed stalking onto the grass a neutral expression on my face.

"Hey." Harry greeted I grinned as we fist bumped.

"Yo whats crackling?" I questioned grinning he grinned.

"Flying lessons."

"Good luck." I stated. "Come here." I ordered one of the brooms it shot into my hand without any trouble even though it had been so fast my hand wasn't jostled.

"Stop showing off." The hawkeyed teacher ordered, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not, just getting a head start." I shrugged. "Back." The broom went back to it's original position.

"That's not showing off?" She scoffed at me.

"I've been practicing at home since I found out these exist. It's rather simple their like horses in a way." I shrugged standing beside the broom.

The lesson started with Neville shooting upwards. I was quick to fly up and steady him.

"Thanks.." He mummered flushing bright red.

"Calm down and fix your hands, make sure you feel safe and feel out how the broom works. Don't force it let it flow like how you tend to a plant in herbology just let it come to you." He calmed down and I floated away somewhat and stood I felt so much more comfortable that way. "I hate sitting on these things like that. Sucks majorly I feel steadier now." I mused he tumbled slightly on his landing his finger bent I winced. "Should have told you landing's a little different my bad."

He groaned and the ref took him with a quick angry order not to get off the ground. I hovered and jumped off the broom Harry and Draco had gotten into a argument I winced again. Forgetting their where teachers watching.

"He was just saying Harry calm down, he didn't jinx the broom."

"Bud out! Show off!" Ron annoyedly.

"Hey don't talk to her like that." Pansy sneered I got between them Harry nudged his shoulder mildly peeved at his friends choice of words.

"Calm the freak down! Draco just let Harry take it." I said Draco huffed and started to hand it over before retracting and throwing it. "One nice throw, two not helping!" I stated Harry raced after it and I groaned when Ron beefed up and started to charge.

"I dare you!" Draco said I twitched.

"Move!" Ron snarled shoving me I didn't move an inch. Compared to the force of a dragons wing he wasn't even a fly.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" I scowled.

"Enough!" I roared shutting them up, not one of them had ever heard me yell. "Slytherins over their, Gryffindors go over their and do not piss me the fuck off!" I cursed and I never cursed but my temper was starting to boil.

They all retreated until Harry came back I sighed he was definitely a seeker. I crossed my arms tapping my foot as McGonagall and Snape furiously stormed down the lawn.

"Potter! You.." She dragged him off with a quick Weasley detention in the tall boys direction.

"Draco, Pansy you also have detention. Evens follow me."

"If I see evidence of a brawl you're _all_ gonna wish Filtch had skinned you alive Slytherin or not!" I had forgoten about refferying intierly I always had to stop fights, dragons aganst dragons where a lot harder to deal with.

I followed Snape in a new direction up into an office. Nick nacks spiraled every which way but their where three other students in front of Dumbledore. I connected the dots after that.

"Thank you Snape please sit Miss. Evens." I took to the couch beside the red bird I ruffled his chest feathers he inched closer.

"Did we do something?" A tall girl asked third year if I had to guess.

"Yes you all seam keen on stopping fights." The old man said smiling.

"Well unless I start it then I'll need a full grown dragoness to pull me away." I piped up. "Such a hypocrite." I added sighing.

"Indeed you have all shown exilent flying. Miss. Evens has brought up a stricking idea. To have one student from each house ref the games." He explained.

"I said we should have try outs." I corrected up.

"Yes in order to find a fill in incase one of you is injured." He said eyeing me when Fwanks landed on my knee so I could pet him more. "How are you unburned?"

"I have a phenox, big has a blue feather on his head answers to Fraz." I replied amusedly.

"These are Alexandra of ravenclaw, Calin of gryffindor, and Harvey of hufflepuff. That is Sadie of slytherin." He introduced us I grinned.

"Ref? Dose that have anything besides the game?" Calin asked.

"Keep things in check during games. No allowing cheating in or out of your houses, and you make sure it's fair all four off you will be in the games." He explained I saw them look at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"We'll be keeping sharp eyes on you."

"I'll be ignoring you and watching the game." I retorted annoyedly. "Oh yah I so brought it up just so I could penalty the other houses sure." I scoffed placing the bird on his perch.

"I wouldn't put it past a slytherin. Even if you are a first year." Calin annoyedly he was fourth year if I had to guess.

"Can I have my broom now?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Can we set up a dramatic rise?" I asked he smiled.

"I don't see why not."

"Come on you three planning awaits!" I stated they raised eyebrows but followed me anyway.

"Should we have uniforms?" Alexa asked I grinned walking down the stairs back wards.

"Not particularly but we should have bright clothes so we can be seen easily or maybe dark ones so we can sneak up on the cheaters..." I replied thoughtfully tapping my chin.

"Careful." Harvey warned I glanced back and didn't noticed anyone in my line.

"Oh stairs, walking backwards not the best mix.." I then shrugged and continued all bet a tad more careful.

"How about whatever we feel like wearing the teams will be in robes." Alexa prompted I nodded.

"True." Took out my shrunken broom as we got onto the grass.

"What about we rise on all four sides representing our houses." Calin more then likely figuring it was normal for a slytherin to have a broom didn't coment.

"Good idea, so besides giving penalties should we step in to steady players?" I asked Harvey nodded rapidly.

"Definitely as long as we don't interfere with the game itself."

"So if anyone notices the snitch no indicating to the players." Alexa pipped up summoning her broom along with the other two.

"Yah but we can tell each other if we want, discreetly of corse." I added Razy had taken to going to the common room before we got into the office.

"Your the one who fell into the lake." Calin realized I stared at the blond.

"Seriously? I was pulled and I nearly drowned because of those Galligan's!" I said annoyedly shuddering slightly it wasn't the water but the water had gotten in my lungs.

"Really?" He questioned.

"You can ask any first year or even Hagrid... Although no one would have noticed if Draco and Harry hadn't said something.." I mused eyes looking at the lake thoughtful would I have drowned and died alone?

"Ok ok your not lying." He muttered turning his flushed face so as not to look at me.

"Back to a lighter topic how do you males not talk like women seriously dosen't sitting like that hurt?" Alexa snorted and started laughing as the two males blanched I just stared at them confusedly.

"Don't ask that kind of question!" Harvey annoyedly. "And you don't encourage her!" He shot towards Alexa.

"I wanna know that too." Alexa smirked the two males flushed.

"It uh we just..." They were so embarrassed that I couldn't help but grin.

"It slides to a side so you can sit comfortably." I guessed they glared at me I snickered and slipped. "Woops!" I grunted as my broom whizzed down so I could land back on it. "My bad."

"Don't do that again!" Alexa said I smirked and flipped off my broom, and it raced with me and I caught it swinging myself up and landing on it with my feet.

"Oh yah that feels good! I missed stunt jumps!" I continued to freak them out but they figured out the broom was well under control.

"Your a brat you know that?"

"I figured that, wanna race? Ready go!" I laughed they whined before trying to catch up.

* * *

The month went by with more interest I had figured Harry had become seeker since he didn't look to be worried about being expelled. I yawned tiredly already on the Pitch along with Alexa, Calin, and Harvey who seemed nervous. I noticed Harry and his team along with slytherin head towards their changing rooms.

I knew my house team was expecting me to allow cheating, I was determined to kick that out of their heads fast.

"Like planned no favoring our own houses, although I will be watching Harry a lot more he's my cozen." I informed Calin scoffed.

"You just keep your end and I'll keep mine!" He shot loudly.

"I can't wait." I stated we were sitting on our house railings brooms in hand and wands in holster.

"Good thinking on the Talky charm it works grate." Alexa shot towards Harvey who grinned.

"Yah it'll be easier to be sneaky fast this way." I stated as the stands started to fill.

"What are you doing?" Draco questioned from behind me, I realized all four of us student refs were being asked that.

"Where the new Ref team where doing casual for our unveiling. Dumbledore and the teachers all know about it." I explained and turned back to watch the teams march out.

"Before the game begins, Refs please mount your brooms." McGonagall's voice came over the speakers.

We tossed our brooms and casually jumped a startling five feet before our brooms caught us. Unlike them I stood we ascended to just three feet over the main stands.

"That was fun!" Alexa giggled I grinned broadly.

"I know tricks are awesome and useful." I agreed.

"This is exciting." Harvey stated as the game began and the moment I saw Flint deliberately knock Angila off the broom against the rules.

"Flint fowl Angila free shot!" I had blown my whistle before saying this he scowled.

"Glad your paying attention." Calin smirked I rolled my eyes as my house booed at me.

"Hardy har har I said this was going to be a clean match and it's going to be!" I said loudly making sure Flint and his team heard me clearly. "Keep your lions under check." I added. "Fred penalty out five minuets don't punch people!" Alexa and Harvey where busy catching people.

"I'm George!" He shot.

"Stop lying your a lion not a snake act like one and tuff it!" I shot back he recoiled I smirked. "Oh yeah what now can't confuse me!" I cackled.

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" Calin amusedly.

"The faces pulled will never stop amazing me." I said the game ran smoothly after awhile so I floated higher and noticed Harry chasing the snitch but jerked and started bobbing.

"Who's bewitching his broom?" I asked racing towards him.

"Snape.."

"Try again Snape's more then likely trying to counter. Check Quarrell." I ordered hesitating just a moment.

"It's him what do we do?"

"Figure it out." I ordered and got in the line of sight it stopped.

"His robes on fire." Harvey stated I glanced back and snickered.

"Teh that's what you get faker, his stutter is so fake." I mused. "You good?"

"Yah thanks.." He mummered.

"Quirrell's not what he seams be mindful of him." I warned and zoomed back down.

"Frank out two minutes!" Harvey shot at the goaly he having jinxed one of the opposing chasers.

"Hey darling need a lift?" I wondered cheekily she looked up at me.

"Your strong for a squirt." She grumbled I smirked.

"That would be from messing around in trees that want to kill me, well wanted it's good fun now." I mused getting her on her broom.

I saw Harry tumble and hold up the snitch I shrugged and watched him get carted off. I noticed Flint glaring at me.

"Why you little!" He growled shooting some hex at me, I allowed my self to fall back smirking as my broom caught me unharmed but I was sitting with both legs on one side bent towards the bristles.

"Detention!" Calin seamed to snarl.

"You can't-"

"In the pitch we can hand out detentions if a player get's out off hand." Alexa growled I rolled my eyes.

"It's fine considering the backlash of this game that hex wasn't even a start."

"It's not ok he's still going for detention." Harvey was upset I could tell but I didn't really understand why.

...

 **Thanks** **for reading now review or I'll start contemplating sicking Shadow an Ruby on you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's chapter eight.**

Chapter Eight

Backlash

...

I was right the backlash from the game had most of the slytherins trying to hex me or corner me for a pummeling. I sighed poking at my food sporting a particularly dark black eye. I could defend myself but I didn't see the point of it. I could tell my friends where worried about me. But I was fine, in all honesty I considered it a type of body training.

"How did you get that?" Snape questioned sharply and to most he seamed fearsome I merely shrugged still picking at my food.

"I've been sleep walking lately, maybe I hit a door knob." He stared at me more at my blackened eye then me myself perhaps he was thinking about Lily with the same blackened eye insted of me.

"One more bruise and I might let a truth potion slip into every single slytherin cup. Am I understood?" He warned I with help a snort now they would merely hex or pull rather unimaginative pranks.

They all nodded rapidly except for the ones who didn't even so much as glance at me from the start and the nicer ones. I pushed my plate away silently my stomic churned at the thought of eating. Hollowen was three weeks away or so and I had something planned.

During my musings as I headed for the door I neglected to notice the red eyed boy. Until he stepped in my way, he off course scanned over me like he always seemed to do. He was considered handsome I suppose, his pale complexion and ruby red eyes did make him to most others seem like the devil's spawn. I never did understand what other girls found attracting about him though.

I after all was too young to really look at a male for anything other then a friend or foe. I did find amusement in perverted jokes but I always got confused when they where directed at me.

I never did understand exactly what was so interesting about men. Not like other girls in my year who seemed to want somebody to take away what little innocents they had left.

"I told you." Aron said leaning down his pale finger twirled one of my curly red locks absently. "Their a mean bunch." I rolled my eyes his lips in a frown as he stared at my eye.

"The only reason they look fine is because I know better then to hit at useless spots. Their way more banged up than me." I said dryly I didn't completely lay down and take it. "I think I cracked one or two ribs on the last one." His pale lips stayed in that form as he looked into my green eyes.

"You still think this is a good house?"

"Theirs bullies in every house, hell there are bullies everywhere. You gotta know when to fight and when to stand down. It's honestly not worth brawling over." I stated. "Plus the first years are scared of me so they leave me alone."

"I have half a mind to have you in detention with me." He mused pulling away seemingly by force. "Your eyes are to entrancing."

"Off." Another hand slapped his away I looked up to see George glaring annoyedly at him.

"It's not your place to tell me that it's hers." Aron annoyedly waving at him to shoo they stared at each other seaming to size each other up.

"Males." I sighed and started in the direction of the willow.

"Mine." I was pulled back into Aron's grasp.

"Hey." I protested ducking out of his hold. "I'm not anyones and what the hell?"

"Not yours see!" George shot I noticed electricity seemed too connect violently between their eyes.

"Young love isn't it dreamy?" I glanced back at Alexa who had such a smirk on her lips.

"Huh? Their acting like weirdos because they like each other?" I was focused on her so I didn't see the bickering two deflate both annoyed and angered at the very idea.

"Your such a clueless kid." She giggled Calin and Harvey staring at me in dark amusement.

"About?"

"Figure it out."

"I'm going to go climb Willow you weirdos leave me alone." I grumbled trugging out into the chilled air.

* * *

I took too sitting on a branch of the gently swaying tree. It's leaves turning red and orange I momentarily remembered that the cave under the rock lead to the shack and that it also... I looked towards it perhaps I could explore now? I had snuck the map back to the twins after putting it into memory.

"Willow could I go threw the cave?" In answer the branch lowered me and the tree seemed to turn away in a I saw nothing rather grumpily I might add.

"Thank you." I slid down thru the caves entrance excitedly.

The cave was darkened but I merely continued. My eyes adjusted I could clearly make out the tunnel quickly I hurried. Soon I found old wooden stairs. Maple I guessed offhandedly, I could tell a werewolf had torn this place apart. Momentarily I recalled a beast of skin that had resembled a bald dog.

I had snuck away under the full moon, I had stood perfectly still at the time until it lunged. I had hurried myself towards the willow grove knowing full well that whatever the beast had been, was no match for the trees. Recently I had found out it had been a werewolf, but never the less I still had gone back during the full moon.

Every time I had the beast had been there in that spot. I had made a sort of game out off it and the beast did how ever strangely had calmed. I never did know who it was but perhaps I would find out one day.

I also remembered Remus had been a werewolf, Snape had let it slip when he had thought I wasn't around. Razy had spied on them for me though.

I felt the dull throb of my eye start to fade, lately I healed rather fast. I figured it was my magic maybe now that I was aware it acted up more.

I headed towards the trees and felt instantly at home. I hadn't realized how tense I had gotten lately. Not until I walked threw the forest again. The trees where large and had just a tiny bit more magic than my home. But it was relaxing never the less, I was making good time going deep into the forest.

"Halt." I stopped mid step when a sentar came out his spear at the ready.

"Can I put my foot down?" I wondered my balance was good I just didn't want to stand on one foot at the moment.

"You may.." His lips in a frown silver eyes trained on me he held fast, his slight red beard and wild red curly hair blowing in the gentle breeze.

"I mean no trouble, although if anyone at Hogwarts finds out I'm out here that's.. well trouble for me." I put my foot down. "Sadie, Sadie Evens." His silver eyes trained on me mentally debating whether or not to reply.

"What is it you want?"

"To explore, get away from that feeling of people breathing down my neck. Meet and greet who ever lives in the forest, perhaps learn a few things that are useful." I listed off grinning slightly as his hooves stomped slightly.

"This Forest is dangerous for students." He replied I shrugged.

"Muggles say toxic green turns kids into evil people who raise the dead and start the end of the world." I shrugged. "Doesn't mean it's true."

"You rebel against your own kind?" I laughed at how serious he was saying that.

"Look I don't know what your clan or city or no offence whatever you call it teaches, but theirs always going to be different opinions." I stated simply. "A few will say left is fastest, others say right, the rest say figure it out I'ma gonna go the other way."

"Humans are strange.." I shrugged.

"I wouldn't want to be anything other then what I am." I explained the sun had risen telling me classes had started.

Even so I didn't really care the class that started first was useless due to the stuttering idiot.

"Frawl my name is Frawl, guard off the Sky Readers clan." He seemed nervous for some reason.

"Good to meet your Frawl." I beamed as he retracted his spear.

"You as well Sadie." My name coming out off his gruff voice was different but so was when I met Runes and look how that turned out.

"Star Readers?" I asked he seamed to smile at my curiousity.

"Aye we read the skys, my brotheren insist on playing mind games on humans." He informed I grinned.

"Oh you mean they talk in frustrating riddles?" I asked he gave a swift nod.

"Frowl what is it?" I turned to see a woman sentar she was gorgeous, her hair a brilliant white, and her eyes also the same color. Flowers forged of gold crowned her head she radiated a gentle wisdom about her.

"A Hogwarts student." He replied simply changing from the ruff demenor just a tad as she came to stand by his side.

"What is a witch doing here? A first year noless." I could sense amusement even though outwardly she seemed intimidating.

"Exploring, defence class has a buffoon teaching it, well not a real buffoon he's more than likely going after whatever Dumbledore took from Mr. Flame. But he's making sure students fall behind." I shrugged rather calmly.

"I see..." She mused staring at me unseeing I didn't comment either she was blind or she was thinking. Either way I knew three dragons that were blind and they were more aware of their surroundings than the others.

"That and I finally figured out how to pass Hagrid without him noticing." I shrugged again she snapped out of her musings to look at me so she wasn't blind.

"Strange..." She mused she kind of reminded me off a queen.

"Queen Orina! The council is awaiting you!" A small pixy center vaguely I wondered how that would ever be possible but then again magic was mysterious... Still how could that happen? Weird...

"Yes Ardlin." She spoke although I could tell she was annoyed at being found.

"Who's this?" Ardlin questioned fluttering about a trail off blue dust followed behind him.

"Sadie Evens, please keep an eye on her as she explores the forest." Orina smoothly I could tell this bothered him and that she was happy about that.

"I have so much to do my Queen." He said I watched amusedly as Orina and Frowl headed in the direction the little pixy centare had come.

"Oh that suchs.." I mused and decided to take a left going deeper and farther into the forest.

"Oh please turn back this is Elvin territory theirs fighting going on between them."

"Why?"

"Over hunting rights."

"Huh?"

"Hunting they follow their pray with out notice of crossing borders." Ardlin explained i rolled my eyes.

"Obviously who ever gets the kill get's to take it, if it's unsure who killed it split it up equally." I stated pausing and pulling Ardlin back along with myself, as an arrow lodged itself into a tree.

"Watch it!" Ardlin yelled angrily I looked up seeing a young man he stalked yanked his arrow out not taking notice of us.

It was weird considering he had a good set of pointed ears on him. I felt a little annoyed but held the pixy back.

"I thought Elves where good hunters?" I started.

"Usually they are." Ardlin shrugged.

"Huh is he blind and deaf then?" I winked at Ardlin he caught on.

"Maybe, elves are quite annoying either way." The tall wood elf twitched his forrest green eye glancing at us taking noticed.

"Perhaps he's just snobby." I shrugged. "Didn't you say their where caves around here?" I wondered.

"Yes but their dangerous." Ardlin forgetting the elf, I shrugged.

"I'll be as careful as can be." I said.

"I'm not showing you where!" He stated I smirked.

"You don't have too." I stated. "You can go back whenever you want." I sniffed the air slightly dripping limestone, earth, and a faint trace of mystery. Yeah I could smell adventure sue me.

"Don't go in those caves." The elf warned I ignored him the call off the cave alured me.

"Their hasn't been a trace of the living in a while." I mused crouching before an opening in the ground.

"That's because of the spirits they kill all who go in seeking treasure." Ardlin stated.

'I'm not interested in treasure so they won't kill me, simple." With out any more interruption I launched myself down into the abyss.

"Troublesome." The elf grumbled following suit with a calmly irritated step off.

I slid down and landed on my feet that had been a fun ride. I heard nothing except the following elf and grumbling Ardlin.

I ignored it and allowed my eyes to adjust lighting the darkness will only hide my enemies from view. I smelled the air something was alive down here. I could smell brimstone and yet I knew what ever was powering that smell didn't compare to the other living things.

"Ardlin shush!" I hissed swatting at him.

"What? Are you trying to say you have better senses then me?"

"At the moment yes now shush." I ordered a faint clanging off feet rushing away yah this was dangerous. "Follow me at your own accord not mine." I added the elf seemed to scoff.

"Don't tell me that now, their is no way back up." He growled.

"You can use my broom." I offered he started forward. "Macho man bull crap." I grumbled and continued.

"Ahh!" I turned swiftly along with the elf to see Ardlin caught in a spiders web, a small one..." I pifft, and started giggling as I detangled him careful of his delicate wings.

"Not funny." He grumbled I felt weightless and reflexively grabbed the stone wall that I recognized as carved out.

"Good save.." Ardlin grimacing I looked down and saw a stream of boiling metal? It smelt of a fine metal as well.

"Grimsheat?" I wondered out loud. "That's only accessible from a metal..." I trailed off the elf held out a hand I took it easily not a single thought about him letting me go and fall into the hot grimsheat.

"Karon." He offered I realized names hadn't been exchanged.

"Sadie, that's Ardlin." I replied damn he was tall as well.

"Aren't mortals supposed to be freaking out and chanting about how they regret going into a cave?" He wondered.

"Obviously you've watched to many muggle movies." I retorted surveying the fork we were approaching.

"Which way?"

I listened and sniffed the air one path had a coldness with less fresh air, the other warm with a hint of the fresh air.

"Wait that way is the clanging." Ardlin stated.

"I know but that's where the fresh air is. The other way something is lurking. It's making me feel sick, like something that shouldn't be is down their." I explained why did I have to explain? They should know this living in a forrest did they really need a human child too show them out?

"Be prepared for a fight." Karon warned I was getting a little confused it was like time had slowed and yet I felt just fine.

I knew in the back of my mind that time outside the cave was slowing down dramatically. Or was it speeding up? I was startled out of my musings by something knocking me out from behind. The last thing I saw where short chubby figures with beards before darkness engulfed me.

 **Oh whats this? Find out in chapter nine! R &R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy nine.**

...

Chapter Nine

Dwarf's

...

"She's so weird.." That was the sound I awoke to.

I carefully opened my hidden eye and shut it quickly. I opened it again, a glorious city awaited my vision, but my attention was focused on what seemed to be children younger than me. They were all different and they called me weird? Then again I quickly shot my hand out they lept back I smirked that was amusing, they dashed away without so much as a second glance back.

"I always wanted to do that." I mused sitting up vaguely I noticed five dragons chained on the five cavern walls. But I could tell they where treated with a level of respect.

"Awake." My attention turned towards the elf in another cage made off a bamboo like material only it was gold in color. I then realized I was also in a cage, and Ardlin had his own tiny cage. I sat cross legged and patted my holster or where it should be.

"They took our weapons." Karon informed dryly I then checked my robe pockets and felt the bottom of what was supposed to lead to my bottomless trunk.

"Damn my pockets lost their enchantments. Oh wait damn these are just useless." I mused pulling out a feather Fraz had molted and a green scale from one of the dragons at home.

"What are they?" Ardlin questioned.

"Their worth money and maybe we can exchange but I honestly don't think it'll work, they can just take them either way." I sighed.

"I figured that I mean how did you get them?" He said expresiatedly.

"Fraz molted his feathers and I just took a few, the scale I earned back when I didn't know I was a witch. They must have been jostled into my pocket before the enchantment was canceled." I mused.

"Well how do we get out this is your fault." Karon dryly, I mentally winced but then reminded myself he'd followed me after the warnings I gave him.

"I told you you could go back I didn't force either off you, say it again and I'll bust this cage so I can strangle you!" I shot back annoyedly. "And how am I supposed to know? I'm a first year you guys live in the forest but you don't see me looking towards you for a plan... Unless you have one I'd be glad to hear it!"

"So would I please go ahead." I glanced over annoyedly then blankly.

"I meet centaur, a centaur pixy, an elf, and now a dwarf how in the bloody hell does that happen in less than half an hour!? In a giant forest noless." The short yet big dwarf boomed with laughter at my question.

"Humans always they amuse me so, tell me how did you get in here?" The dwarf asked with a big grin.

"I have no clue about the events after I was knocked out, but I jumped into a hole in the ground that screamed awesomely secluded. Then it screamed damn it what did you do, that hole just didn't want to make up it's mind." I stated he grinned broadly taking to a chair behind him.

We where secluded from the other population up in a outer wall balcony that had stairs that led down to the city.. He was short and round, he resembled a short Hagrid only with a greying beard and balding scalp, but his eyes they had the tales of adventure behind their hazel brown.

He doned a bronze armor chestplate, and boots that I had to admit where well crafted and old. Much older then Hogwarts if I had to guess, never did I know how I could tell, but hand crafted or artfully crafted I had keen eyes for.

"The sirens call beckons, do you approach or do you recoil?" He asked plainly although amused at my thoughtful face.

"I could help it, but I wouldn't want too, I would rather live, and yet so alluring is their call. Adlem Lea'Coil." I responded he brightened up considerably.

"A witch who has read that in this day and age?"

"No I didn't read it, the library it had been housed was destroyed. Salinar drops good riddles every time we speak." I said he looked forlorn about this.

"Aye sad thing." He mused foot steps approached rather slowly. "Ralinor is my name, perhaps we may speak another time Lass?"

"Sadie." I informed he disappeared into a crack it closed indicating not a sign he had been their.

"These be the trespassers." Another dwarf said beside a royal looking younger dwarf that was surprisingly not as plump.

"It's not trespassing if I don't know it is." I informed knowing full well my two companions wanted me to shush.

"After the treasure then." The one in silver stated.

"No just curious, I like exploring the forest back home. It's been over a month but I figured if I can handle what's hidden in that forest. This one is a piece of cake, obviously I errored never underestimate your suroundings." I said simply, the younger with a crown forged by grimsheat on his head gadged me.

"Your a mere human child, execution with be a-"

"What for? Your gonna kill me for what? Breathing? Being curious? Insulting? Existing? I didn't steal anything, or hurt anyone... I did scare a few kids but come on I wouldn't have harmed them." I stated.

"Your a human, humans are band, their liers and cheats." He said I stared at him and leaned back thoughtfully.

"Not all off us are that way." I muttered but they acted as if they hadn't heard me.

"Your two friends will either be allowed to join us, you, or go back too the surface." He added I noticed he had my wand and he placed it on the wooden chair.

"Have fun." The guard mocked it was a gesture to mock me but I calmed down the boil in my veins.

"What now?"

"We wait." I stated gaze fixed on the elder wand.

* * *

Time ticked bye I was meditating trying to focus. The wand hadn't moved but I knew if I didn't get it I was dead. I sighed and swung the cage leaning left and then right and then left again before repeting. The cage followed and the motion it lulled me and I felt my magic coming up I focused on the wand like I would my broom.

"Come." I whispered I felt a comforting weight in my holster.

"What did you say?" Ardlin asked I opened my eyes and noticed the children come back only this time with someone older a teenager perhaps.

"I told you, those children would taste well roasted." I said sighing. "Mothers home cooking used to be so good." I sighed they shook I turned my head towards them with a glint in my eye. "Hello again."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you scaring children is wrong?" The boy half heartedly, even though he was still a little creeped out, an elf I noted.

"Did I scare them? Well I'd be scared to if someone was planning on boiling me for stew." I was laying it on thick. "I'm a witch you know and we do love a good home cooked stew."

I noticed how he inched back just slightly before gearing up. When they looked at him I tilted my head smirking daring him.

"You said she wasn't scary you go up to the cage!" A centare girl said he hesitated I closed my eyes and counted his steps listening and just as he felt safe.

"Boo!" I shouted tapping his shoulders with my hands he literally jumped and ran back.

Karon snorted causing Ardlin to pifft that in turn unleashed my laugh, and unleashed Karon and Ardlin's laughs as well. I slapped the bottom of the cage and finally with such face splitting grins we calmed down.

"You... you.." The boy flushed darkly the kids calmed they now knew I had been mearly playing.

"Meanie!" They stated.

"Yes I am rather mean aren't I?" I mused laying on my side arm propping my head up.

"What's going on!?" An older centar coming up with a woman dwarf.

"The weirdo's mean! She acted like she wanted to boil and rost us!" The pixy tattled.

"Tattle tail." I yawned half heartedly.

"This wont look well for your trial human." The dwarf female with golden hair grouched.

"My sentence is already called." I informed yawning. "The dwarf prince king or what ever already informed me." I yawned tiredly again the woman dwarf waited for me to continue. "I'm gonna be executed because I am in fact human." I said mentally understanding that history was starting slowly.

"I see.." The centaur muttered stroking his beard the youngers stared at me in fascination.

"Aren't you scared?" The young centaur girl wondered meekly I yawned again.

"You see those dragons chained up?"

"Yah what's that got to do with-"

"Those dragons are tiny, now tell me have you ever had a dragon corner you and debate whether to kill you then eat you, or to eat you before killing you?"

"No."

"Then you have not experienced fear, hey D what's up?" I added a roar over towards the closest dragon who turned towards me.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who can talk with you, what's up?"

"The sealing." The dragon then went back too ignoring me.

"Uh.." They were speechless.

"Explain to me in simple terms how what huh?" Ardlin spoke up.

"I can talk with dragons and could probably have all five of them torch the city. Actually I could but I have this thing about controlling dragons and I won't do it unless I really have too. Like their threatening to kill someone I care about.." I trailed off thoughtfully.

"Why not threaten the prince with this?"

"What will that prove? That all humans who wander in here pose a threat? That every human who stumbles into the city is greedy and deceptive?" I scoffed. "Go away I wanna take a nap your bothering me." I turned away to stare at my wand.

"You could get us out, all of us." Ardlin stated I scoffed.

"You may return but I have something to prove. I don't know why but every time I hear about the wrongs humans have delt i want to show that I'm not like that." I muttered all three of us were alone again.

"Nonsense don't you have people who'll miss you?" Keron asked.

"Yes, I'll miss them as well but I have a plan that will either work or I will either be able to get out. Either way I'm not going to be executed hopefully." I nodded off until the cage swung I peeked my eye open and I was moving.

I sat up cross legged all three of us moved I really wanted to check out the city. I really did it was fascinating there was so much care put into everything. It made me sad that I wouldn't get the chance to explore it.

"King Korn the prisoners have arrived." It was a stadium and I vaguely noticed that Ralinor was among the crowd.

"Aye a human among them." I heard the guard from earlier who had been so smug I took out my wand unable to withhold my grin.

"Yah don't tease the witch." I said he scowled deeply as I twirled it in my noticeably small hand.

"Then you should have escaped." Korn unamused at my smug grin.

"I know, I'm still working on controlling my pride." I stated Korn stared at me intently. "Uh some times I hate how childish my pride is."

"Pride will do you in girl." Korn warned his scruffy black beard quivering and his knowledge hiding eyes spoke of centuries I hadn't even caught a wisp of existing.

"I'm a kid what do you expect?" I questioned raised eyebrow.

"Disaplin!" Korn annoyedly. "Do humans not raise children right?"

"One you don't even know me, two humans either over discipline or under discipline sometimes it's in the middle and sometimes they never discipline." I replied simply my anger poked it's head just a tad.

He stroked his long tangled beard trying to withhold the amused twitch of his lips. As if he was debating something in his mind.

"I suppose my son and Fronlin explained your sentence?" His voice drawling it was so silent except for people's breathing that our seemingly calm voices floated clearly.

"I jumped down a mysterious hole without taking heed of their warnings. But seeing this city was almost worth it, scaring local kids way worth it." I mused and twirled my wand idly. "Could I just tell my friends good bye the ones at school." I wondered he sat straight.

"No a trick be it!" The guard stated I scoffed.

"I could have snuck away after getting my wand you really think I'm gonna trick you now?" I questioned Korn eyed me absently and as if he was reading the script my mind was laying out before me.

"If you don't come back by midnight in that time I will give your friends here your sentence." Korn gruffly so I was right time had slowed out their.

"Thank you."

"But Alinora shall accompany you, any funny business and she can send us a message with a twitch." Korn added a stalk faced pixie unlocked the cage I poked her she recoiled.

"Cute." I mused she shook annoyedly and a bell like voice came out.

"I'm not cute!" The little blue haired pixie shrieked I grinned amusedly.

"Right.." I agreed sarcastically hopping out.

"If you don't come back we're gonna kill you." Keron informed sending me a glare.

"You followed me on your own accord either way." I shot he just kept staring at me. "Softy." I added amusedly he looked away annoyedly.

"Hurry up!" Alinora tugging at my sleeve.

"See yah." I waved we went up beside a dragon and into a cave opening. I glanced back the stadium emptying as I continued.

"I'll hide in your pocket." Alinor informed. "Just continue and take a left."

The moment daylight entered my senses I relaxed it momentarily blinded me. I blinked furiously to be rid of the spots and tossed my wand up.

"Point me!" I followed my wand until the shrieking shake came into view.

I hurried down the stairs and threw the cave, waved at the willow and continued taking my robe of Alinora had to get into my shirt pocket. I stuffed the dirty robe into my pant pocket and slipped into potions making sure to take out the textbook.

"Where did you go?" Draco questioned I glanced at him.

"I went exploring and got caught up." I explained smoothly turning to the page Snape had indicated for the class to look up.

"Evens a moment." Snape called before I could get out of the class.

"Yes." I asked he stared at my stalkly calm eyes.

"Binns has informed the other staff of your absence." I gained a surprise in my face.

"He noticed?" I wondered his lips curled.

"You are the only student who asks questions in the class." He retorted I hummed agreeingly.

"I was caught up reading a rather interesting book." I explained glancing at my wrist watch.

"Are you perhaps in trouble?" I stared at him before I grinned.

"Nah but sorry for worrying you." I grinned and dashed out.

 **So that's Nine review please.**


End file.
